El veneno más mortífero
by Alonning
Summary: CAP6 Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy jamás se han llevado bien desde que comenzaron sus estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pero en el Expreso de Hogwarts, visperas del sexto curso de ambos, una extraña sensación se apodera de la Gryf6
1. Un día horrible

**Disclaimer:** Como muy bien todos sabéis, los personajes de estos fan fictions pertenecen a Rowling y a algunos más que yo desconozco. La razón por la que escribimos historias con ellos no es por querer aprovecharnos ni por sacar algo de ello, es simplemente porque nos encantan los personajes y queremos formar parte de su mundo. Por ello, creo que no se merece ningún autor de fan fictions ser demandado por sus escritos sólo porque adora a los personajes y sus vidas en los libros. Que nuestra querida Rowling se lo tome como un halago a su trabajo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Bienvenidos queridos lectores. Antes de comenzar con esta aventura en la que me embarco por primera vez, quisiera dedicar este fict a mi querida amiga Zal y también a mis queridas autoras preferidas de ficts, Carla Gray y Lorien Lupin, gracias a las cuales me animé a escribir. También quería puntualizar que esta historia ocurriría en un mundo paralelo ya que en ella, a pesar de ser el sexto curso de Harry, Ron y Hermione en Hogwarts, Voldemort no surgió en cuarto curso y el quinto fue un curso normal (odio ese libro). Costará un poco encajar la historia como sexto año en Hogwarts pero bueno, es lo que menos importa. Espero que os guste mucho con mis mejores deseos.

Alonning presenta su primera producción (grandes nervios azotan al autor durante el redoble de tambores):

**EL VENENO MÁS MORTÍFERO**

**CAPÍTULO 1: UN DÍA HORRIBLE**

Kings Cross es una estación bastante normal. Como en todas las estaciones de trenes en hora punta, se encontraba abarrotada de gente y sobretodo en un día como el de hoy, 1 de septiembre. El reloj que se situaba cerca del andén 9 marcaba prácticamente las 11 cuando una chica de casi 16 años (ya que los cumplía en ese mes) pasó como un rayo hacia el andén 10 con bastante dificultad debido a la gran muchedumbre que había en la estación. Llevaba un carrito con un baúl que tenía grabadas las iniciales HG y una cesta de mimbre de la cuál salía un maullido de indignación cada vez que la joven daba un giro brusco para evitar la colisión con alguien.

Sí, Kings Cross es una estación bastante normal...para la mayoría de la gente. La chica llegó frente al muro que separaba el andén 9 del 10 y sin siquiera mirar alrededor se dirigió directa a él. Cuando parecía que la colisión sería inmediata, la chica desapareció misteriosamente para segundos después sonar el reloj de la estación indicando que ya eran las 11 de la mañana. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica desapareciera sin dejar rastro? Eso era porque Kings Cross no era, al fin y la cabo, una estación tan...normal.

Hermione Granger apareció en el andén 9¾ escondido mágicamente tras el muro que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 en la estación de Kings Cross. Sin perder el ritmo de su frenética carrera se dirigió hacia la puerta más cercana al interior de la locomotora carmesí que saldría a las 11 en punto (y apenas faltaban segundos) hacia el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Introdujo su baúl y la cesta de mimbre en la que _Crookshanks _se debatía por salir y enseñarle, a base de arañazos, que la chica no podía tratarlo así (cosa imposible ya que la cesta estaba encantada precisamente para evitar eso) y justo cuando el reloj del andén 9¾ marcaba las 11 y el Expreso de Hogwarts arrancaba, Hermione saltó dentro del vagón y cerró la puerta.

-Vaya día que llevo-se quejó la chica para sí misma-. Primero me levanto tarde, luego no encontraba a _Crookshanks_ por ninguna parte-en ese momento miró con enfado la cesta de mimbre y el gato pareció amedrentarse y dejó de quejarse, es decir, de maullar-, después mi ticket de tren desaparece, el coche de mis padres no funcionaba-seguía enumerando la chica, ahora con los dedos-, el autobús noctámbulo que no llegaba a la estación y el cobrador que no paraba de intentar ligar conmigo durante todo el viaje-esto lo dijo como diciendo "y encima con lo feo y estúpido que es"- y encima casi me trago a una familia entera con mi descontrolada carrera con el carrito.

-Lo cierto es que llevas un día horrible-dijo una voz en la puerta que daba al primer compartimento. De ella salió un chico alto de cabello rojo y con la cara llena de pecas seguido de otro, algo más bajo, de cabello oscuro e imposible de peinar, ojos verdes con gafas y una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.

-Sí, Ron tiene razón, hoy no es tu día Hermione-dijo el chico de la cicatriz, el famosísimo Harry Potter.

-Que graciosos que sois-repuso la chica con ironía-. ¿Por qué no me ayudáis con esto, por favor?-Obviamente, esto también lo dijo con ironía ya que les lanzó el baúl a la cabeza mientras ellos se reían.

-No te enfades Hermione-dijo Ron tras el golpe recibido en la cabeza por el baúl. Los dos chicos estaban ahora tirados en el suelo del tren con el baúl por encima de ellos, aplastándoles.

-Es cierto, sólo fue un inocente saludo...-dijo Harry medio mareado.

-¿Creéis que estoy enfadada?-dijo la chica mientras se reía a carcajada limpia. Mientras ellos intentaban levantarse del suelo, ella caminaba hacia el compartimento del vagón con la cesta de _Crookshanks_ entre los brazos.

Hermione entró en el compartimento. Junto a la ventana se encontraban las jaulas de _Hedwig_, la lechuza de Harry, y _Pig_, la lechuza de Ron. Ambas se giraron hacia la puerta al ver que se abría y ulularon al ver entrar a Hermione (por supuesto _Pig_ más que ulular montó una fiesta en su jaula con estridentes pitidos y rápidos revoloteos). La chica se sentó cerca de la puerta y quitó el encantamiento de la cesta de _Crookshanks_ para que éste pudiera salir un poco. El gato dio un paseo por el compartimento antes de acomodarse en un rincón de los asientos a echarse la siesta. En ese momento llegaron Harry y Ron cargando con el baúl de Hermione que dejaron en los estantes superiores junto con los suyos y se sentaron frente a la chica.

-¿Qué tal el verano?-preguntó Hermione a pesar de ya saber más o menos como estaba todo vía lechuza.

-¿Cómo crees que puede ser un verano con los Dursley?-preguntó Harry como reprochándole algo obvio.

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez?-preguntó la chica.

-Han vuelto a poner a dieta a mi primo Dudley-dijo Harry amargamente- y por lo tanto todos hemos hecho dieta, yo más que nadie.

-¿Pero no había terminado con eso el año pasado?-dijo Hermione-Dijiste que ya había terminado con su dieta porque ya estaba bien.

-Sí –contestó Ron-. Al parecer cuando terminó con la dieta a base de frutas comenzó una nueva dieta a base de chocolate, bollos y todo tipo de dulces con lo que la dieta anterior se fue al traste en pocos días.

-Y tuvo que comenzar de nuevo con la dieta para recuperar "la línea"-dijo sarcásticamente Harry-. He pasado más hambre...Menos mal que conseguí que Ron me enviara comida con las lechuzas.

-Sí, aunque _Errol_ siempre la llevaba toda hecha un destrozo (ya sabes que es un desastre)-agregó Ron- y _Pig_ con tanto revoloteo se le caía con mucha frecuencia.

-Vaya verano entonces.-dijo Hermione.

-Bueno-continuó Harry-, después pasé las últimas semanas con los Weasley y todo fue mucho mejor.

-Nos pasamos los días jugando al quidditch o en la tienda de los gemelos-añadió Ron.-Están teniendo un éxito aplastante. Allí vimos a más de medio Hogwarts en apenas unas horas comprando todo tipo de artilugios. Fred y George han aumentado considerablemente sus productos y con ello sus ventas.

Hermione puso cara de "no se como pueden ganarse la vida vendiendo artilugios destructores". Entonces añadió:

-¿Y cuáles son sus nuevos artículos de broma?

-Pues...-comenzó Ron, pero entonces se calló cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió bruscamente y aparecieron en el umbral las tres personas con las que ellos no querrían cruzarse nunca más: Draco Malfoy y sus "matones", Crabbe y Goyle.

-Vaya-dijo el chico rubio platino. Había crecido bastante durante ese verano y parecía venir con ganas de fastidiar hasta la extenuación. Sus amigos también habían crecido pero no del mismo modo sino más bien hacia los lados.-, pero si son las altas dignidades del club de fans de San Potter y el propio San Potter en persona. Que gran honor tenemos, chicos.

Como era de esperar, Harry y Ron se pusieron en pie en el mismísimo instante en que Malfoy entró en el compartimento y de un humor no muy bueno. En cambio, Hermione apenas se inmutó y delicadamente dirigió su mirada hacia los antipáticos visitantes.

-Muérete Malfoy.-dijo Hermione sin haberle visto todavía.

-Cállate, asquerosa Sangre Sucia.-dijo el chico con un odio casi palpable. Por alguna razón estaba más que cabreado.

Harry y Ron prácticamente se le tiran encima para descuartizarle sin haber hablado siquiera todavía, pero Hermione, con extrema tranquilidad, les dijo con un gesto que se sentaran, que ella se las apañaría. Estaba más que harta se ese niñato engreído que se cree superior al resto todo el día con la maldita tontería de "Sangre Sucia! Sangre Sucia!". Ahora se iba a enterar. Giró la cabeza para mirar al estúpido niñato para decirle unas cuantas cosas cuando...

No pudo hablar. No, no pudo porque estuviera hechizada para no poder hablar. ¿O sí? No, ¿que era eso que sentía? ¿Qué...? Se quedó estupefacta observando a Malfoy sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. De su pelo, de sus ojos, de su cara, de...todo.

"Hermione" se reprendió mentalmente "¿Qué haces? Reacciona. Ibas a dejarle claras unas cuantas cosas a ese ingrato. Hermione! Despierta!". Pero ella seguía como en trance hasta que oyó que alguien la llamaba.

-¿Hermione, te pasa algo?-dijo Ron al ver a la chica totalmente empanada.

Hermione reaccionó por fin y durante unos segundos se quedó pensativa y cabizbaja hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que todos esperaban su ajuste de cuentas, incluso el propio Malfoy estaba esperando. Así que con un ágil movimiento sacó su varita y apuntando a Malfoy dijo:

-_¡Tribalum!_-exclamó mientras de su varita salieron tres rayos de luz verde que se entrecruzaban hasta que llegaron hasta los Slytherins y se distribuyeron uno para cada uno de ellos y los rodearon en un destello verde hasta que la luz se disipó, dejando un paisaje que provocó las carcajadas de Harry y Ron. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían sido envueltos por lianas y no podían moverse. Su piel se había vuelto verdosa y su cabello se había convertido en un trébol de cuatro hojas que les daba un aspecto muy ridículo. Tras esto, la gente de los compartimentos cercanos comenzó a salir y conforme lo hacían empezaron a producirse carcajadas que llenaron todo el tren.

-Al menos tendréis mucha suerte-comentó Harry entre risas.

Pero, además de los tres chicos-trébol y todos los pertenecientes a su casa, había una persona más que no se rió, siquiera sonrió. Hermione seguía igual de pensativa que antes sin darle la menor importancia al espectáculo que estaba convirtiendo en un caos a todo el tren. Sólo prestó atención a los chicos-trébol cuando Malfoy dijo con gran odio:

-Te acordaras de ésta, Sangre Sucia.-La furia salía por todos los poros de la verdosa piel del chico y el odio por las hojas como si hiciera la fotosíntesis.

Ella se le quedó mirando de forma extraña como si le importara lo que le había dicho y al mismo tiempo le diera igual. Muy extraño.

Al poco tiempo, la gente se aburrió de ver a los chicos-trébol y volvieron a sus compartimentos aún riéndose. Entonces Harry y Ron salieron al pasillo y con un encantamiento repulsor mandaron a los Slytherins a la otra punta del tren. Cuando entraron, todavía riéndose, Harry preguntó a Hermione:

-¿Dónde has aprendido ese estupendo maleficio?-Hermione volvió a la realidad después de otra reflexiva sesión a saber donde y contestó.

-Durante el verano-dijo ella-. Hice un viaje con mis padres a distintas partes del mundo y aprendí algunos hechizos interesantes. Éste lo aprendí en Irlanda-respondió con su tono de "yo lo se y tú no"-. Además me compré distintos libros de encantamientos propios de los países y los estudié con lo que he reforzado mi repertorio de hechizos.

Harry y Ron pusieron cara de "no debimos preguntar" aunque después le pidieron los libros para aprender esos interesantes hechizos que podrían ayudarles, además de fastidiar a Malfoy.

Tiempo después, apareció la señora del carrito que lleva los dulces y compraron a montones: grageas Bertie Bott, ranas de chocolate, Meigas Fritas, pasteles de calabaza y tantos otros dulces que casi acabaron enfermos. También compraron chucherías lechuciles para _Hedwig_ y _Pig_ y una bola de lana hecha de caramelo para _Crookshanks_ con la que se pasó todo el viaje jugueteando.

Pasaron el rato contando anécdotas de las vacaciones tales como cuando los gemelos Weasley probaron en _Hermes_ (la lechuza de Percy) su nueva golosina crecepelo (la pobre lechuza quedó convertida en una bola de pelo que provocó que se le cayeran todas las plumas y para cuando Percy consiguió eliminar el vello rapándola, la pobre quedó sin plumas y no pudo volar durante dos semanas) o cuando Hermione realizó puenting mágico en las Catarátas del Niágara y se le enganchó la _dooly_ (una serpiente endémica de la zona extremadamente elástica) en una roca en mitad de la cascada y casi la deja caer (con un Flipendo, Hermione destruyó la roca y pudo sobrevivir).

Se acercaba el momento de bajar del tren y los tres amigos se pusieron las túnicas de Gryffindor y Ron y Hermione las insignias de prefectos. Recogieron los dulces que sobraron y se prepararon para salir del tren. Los equipajes y las mascotas ya serían llevados a sus correspondientes lugares en el castillo.

Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts comenzó a detenerse en la estación Hogsmeade, los alumnos salieron de sus compartimentos y formaron un río que se acercaba a las salidas del tren. Al salir, vieron a Hagrid como todos los años llamando a gritos a los alumnos nuevos de primer año para que hicieran el paseo en barca antes de llegar al castillo y ser seleccionados para las casas. Apenas le saludaron y fueron arrastrados por los alumnos que se dirigían hacia los coches sin caballos (aunque ellos ya sabían que eran thestrals).

De camino al castillo no intercambiaron ninguna palabra. Harry y Ron miraban a la nada pensando en sus cosas al igual que Hermione. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve esa reacción?" se preguntaba. Se quedó totalmente empanada mirando a Malfoy. Pero, ¿por qué? Llevaba todo el camino intentando adivinar que era lo que le había ocurrido sin llegar a una conclusión clara. "¿Qué me pasó?"

-Ya hemos llegado-comentó Harry, lo que hizo sacar a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

Los tres bajaron del carruaje y se dirigieron hacia la puerta del castillo, el que sería su hogar hasta final de curso. La imponente imagen del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería con todos sus torreones y sus luces les mantuvo retenidos unos segundos. Allí se respiraba magia.

Entraron y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor que como siempre estaba iluminado por cientos de velas que flotaban sobre los alumnos de las mesas de las cuatro casas y sobre la mesa de los profesores. Allí, en el centro de la mesa estaba el profesor Dumbledore, director del colegio desde hacía incontables años con su figura que imbuía respeto. A sus lados se hallaban los demás profesores: el profesor Flitwick de Encantamientos y jefe de la casa Ravenclaw; la profesora Sprout de Herbología y jefa de la casa Hufflepuff; el amadísimo profesor Snape, por supuesto de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin; el profesor Lupin de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; la profesora Trelawney de adivinación...y así hasta completar la mesa. Faltaban dos profesores, por supuesto: Hagrid que enseñaba Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que ahora estaba con los alumnos de primero cruzando el lago y la profesora McGonagall de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor que estaría preparando la ceremonia de selección de los nuevos alumnos.

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeros de casa y comenzaron a hablar con ellos acerca de las vacaciones, el nuevo curso, etc. Allí estaban Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finningan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown,...Todos ellos habían llegado o llegaban tras ellos. Se sentaron y esperaron hasta que comenzara el banquete de bienvenida. Hermione en cambio no habló en todo el rato. Apenas saludó y se calló mirando entre la gente que entraba en el Gran Comedor.

-Está muy rara, ¿no crees?-comentó Harry a Ron en voz baja.

-Sí, yo creo que es por lo de Malfoy-contestó Ron-. Estúpido-dijo con rabia buscándole también entre la multitud-. Propongo que le hagamos alguna bromilla para que se le bajen los aires de superioridad.

-Tal vez tengas razón-contestó Harry-. Alguna broma que le fastidie mucho. Estoy harto de él.

-Ya pensaremos algo-dijo Ron-. Ya empieza la selección.

Los alumnos de primer año entraron en el Gran Comedor en fila pasando entre las mesas y se dirigieron hasta que quedaron frente a la mesa de profesores donde los esperaba la profesora McGonagall con el Sombrero Seleccionador mientras que Hagrid entró por una puerta disimuladamente (debido a su tamaño fue difícil) y se sentó en su lugar en la mesa de los profesores.

El Sombrero Seleccionador cantó su canción como todos los años cambiándola, por supuesto; con tanto tiempo para prepararla a lo largo del año siempre realizaba espectaculares actuaciones. Entonces dio comienzo la selección de los nuevos alumnos y cuando cada uno fue enviado a su casa correspondiente, Dumbledore dio paso al banquete y todos los alumnos se dispusieron a comer.

Como siempre aparecieron de la nada multitud de manjares en todas las mesas, transportados mágicamente desde las cocinas por los elfos domésticos del castillo. Harry y Ron, extremadamente hambrientos al igual que la mayoría de los alumnos, se pusieron a comer enseguida disfrutando de todas las exquisiteces que habían preparado los elfos para la cena de comienzo de curso. Sin embargo, Hermione apenas probaba bocado siempre absorta en sus cavilaciones.

A pesar de la algarabía reinante, la chica continuó callada durante toda la cena siendo infructuosos los intentos de Harry y Ron de animarla. Cuando encontró a Draco, que ya no tenía aspecto de trébol, se fijó en que éste de vez en cuando mandaba miradas de profundo odio hacia ella, tras lo cual apartaba la vista. No entendía lo ocurrido, ni por qué no era capaz de mirarle con el odio que siempre sentía hacia él. La situación de Hermione hizo que sus dos amigos se preocuparan aún más y vieran más apremiante que nunca la "broma" contra Malfoy.

Cuando acabó la cena, Dumbledore hizo los avisos de todos los años, especialmente dirigidos a los alumnos nuevos, y les dio las buenas noches con lo que los alumnos se marcharon del Gran Comedor cada uno hacia su respectiva Sala Común.

Ron y Hermione fueron informados por la profesora McGonagall de la contraseña del cuadro de la dama gorda y guiaron a los alumnos de Gryffindor a la Sala Común, sobretodo a los de primero, y les mostraron la contraseña (_¡Bubotubérculo!_). Tras esto, los tres amigos se reunieron de nuevo frente a las escaleras de los dormitorios antes de irse a dormir.

-Al final no fue un día tan malo, ¿no Hermione?-comentó Harry mientras se acercaban a las escaleras de los dormitorios.

La chica asintió distraídamente al igual que durante el resto del camino.

-Hermione, ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó Ron preocupado.

-No, nada-dijo ella-. Sólo que estoy muy cansada. Hasta mañana. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.-contestaron ellos sin saber que decir ante la reacción distraída de su amiga mientras ella subía a su dormitorio.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijeron los dos al unísono. Se miraron y subieron a sus dormitorios esperando que al día siguiente Hermione estuviera mejor.

Mientras Hermione subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y se preparaba para ir a dormir, pensó que aquel había sido uno de los peores días de su vida y que lo peor de todo había sido el encuentro con Malfoy. ¿Por qué había actuado de aquella manera?

Tras acostarse y reflexionar sobre ello durante un tiempo, cayó en un sueño intranquilo en el que tuvo sueños de tréboles y chicos de pelo rubio platino.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado (aunque hasta a mi me parece un poco rollo) esta presentación de la historia. Como ya sabéis la protagonista es Hermione, y Draco tiene mucho que ver en ella. Por favor os pido que me deis la paliza con los reviews porque si no recibo unos cuantos, mínimo diez, no subo el siguiente capi. Además, actualizaré, si se cumple lo de los reviews, mensualmente, lo digo para que lo tengáis en cuenta. He tenido que acabar adoptando estas medidas por propia experiencia.

**Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

Las primeras clases en Hogwarts del 6º año del trío de amigos.

Harry y Ron planearan qué hacerle a Malfoy. Su "broma" está en marcha.

¿La venganza de Malfoy contra Hermione? ¿Llegará el momento de esa temida venganza?

¿Sabrá Hermione por qué tuvo esa extraña reacción o seguirá intentando hallar la respuesta?

Nos vemos en breve, ¿vale? Adiós!

Alon


	2. Serpientes de tres cabezas y troncos que

**Disclaimer:** Como muy bien todos sabéis, los personajes de estos fan fictions pertenecen a Rowling y a algunos más que yo desconozco. La razón por la que escribimos historias con ellos no es por querer aprovecharnos ni por sacar algo de ello, es simplemente porque nos encantan los personajes y queremos formar parte de su mundo. Por ello, creo que no se merece ningún autor de fan fictions ser demandado por sus escritos sólo porque adora a los personajes y sus vidas en los libros. Que nuestra querida Rowling se lo tome como un halago a su trabajo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hola! Menudo exitazo ha tenido el primer capítulo ¬¬. Bueno, después de todo he decidido actualizar por aquellas pocas personas amables que lo han leído, y más todavía por las maravillosísimas que han de dejado review. Por cierto, para aquellos que no lo sepan, soy un chico (y no lo digo por ti, Kitty in celo, para nada…). Bueno, aparte de esto os diré que me ha llegado información acerca de que no se pueden responder los reviews en el capítulo… Pues me da igual, lo voy a seguir haciendo. Si me sancionan o algo, seguro encontraré otras páginas en internet más amables dónde sí me permitan responder las preguntas de los lectores, comentar sus mensajes y, después de todo, hacer amigos. He dicho. Y ahora, pasemos a las respuestas de los reviews antes de comenzar con el capítulo:

**Alexia Ryddle: **Hola! Primero de todo, gracias por leer mi fict! Tu review fue corto (mucho) pero intenso, al fin y al cabo. Me alegro de que te gustara bastante el primer capi, siempre son los capis más duros y como prometí y a pesar de no tener los 10 reviews que pedí, he actualizado al mes. Bueno, te dejo ya y espero que disfrutes del capi, ok? Espero tu siguiente review!

**Kitty in celo: **Hello! Bueno, te agradezco que lo leyeras y me alegro de que te quedaras con ganas de más. Pues a pesar de no haber recibido los 10 reviews, sólo 3, he actualizado. Lo hice porque tengo experiencia con el tema de los reviews y al final uno se cansa de actualizar para que nadie diga nada al respecto. En cuanto a lo de que me cambiaras el sexo, no pasa nada, pero que sepas que soy un chico, jejeje. Espero que te lo pases bien con el segundo capi, espero tus comentarios! Bye!

**Carla Gray: **No me esperaba que leyeras esto… otra vez. Bueno, muchas gracias de todos modos! Así al menos he tenido 3 reviews… pero no entiendo cómo pudieron ponerte a ti sólo 1 review! Pero si escribes fantástico! Bueno, sería gente que no aprecia lo que lee… como en mi caso (viva la vanidad!). Pues nada, no sé si continuarás leyendo la historia a pesar de ya haberlo hecho pero si así es, disfrútala! Adiós!

Bueno, ahora que ya están respondidos los reviews, llegó la hora del capítulo! Alon presenta el segundo capítulo de su primera producción:

EL VENENO MÁS MORTÍFERO 

**CAPÍTULO 2: SERPIENTES DE TRES CABEZAS Y TRONCOS QUE MUERDEN**

-Los nuevos horarios-dijo Ron acercándose a la mesa de Gryffindor y repartiéndolos entre los alumnos. Tras él, Hermione también repartía los horarios que la profesora McGonagall les había dado.

-Toma nuestros horarios Harry-dijo la chica haciendo entrega a Harry de los horarios de ellos dos y de Ron-. ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

-Vaya!-exclamó Harry- Al parecer tenemos todas las clases dobles.

-¿A sí?-dijo Ron con sorpresa mientras se fijaba en el horario que Harry sostenía entre los dedos- Pues es verdad. Hoy tenemos sólo dos asignaturas, una por la mañana y otra por la tarde.

-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ahora-siguió Harry mientras Ron y Hermione repartían los demás horarios- y con Slytherin-dijo con rabia.

-Siempre la misma historia-comentó Hermione que ya había recuperado su carácter normal y dejaba de estar deprimida-. Siempre nos ponen con Slytherin en esa asignatura. ¿Y por la tarde?

-Tenemos Encantamientos con Ravenclaw-dijo Harry ahora apartando sus ojos verdes del papel-. ¿Por qué creéis que tendremos todas las clases dobles?

Ron y Hermione ya se dirigían hacia sus lugares en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Harry para tomar el desayuno tras haber repartido los horarios entre sus compañeros cuando Hermione respondió:

-Será para prepararnos para los ÉXTASIS, creo-comentó mientras recogía su horario-. Pero no todas las asignaturas son dobles. Mirad el jueves.

-Es cierto- dijo Ron también observando con atención el horario-. Por la mañana tenemos las nuevas optativas, Runología y Alquimia.

-Aún no se por qué cogimos esas optativas-dijo Harry con desconcierto.

-Pues porque yo os las recomendé-dijo Hermione con ese tono de voz que irritaba a sus amigos.

-¿Sabéis quien las enseña?-preguntó Neville Longbottom que había estado escuchando la conversación mientras tomaba el desayuno al lado de Harry.

-Alquimia la enseña el propio hijo de Nicholas Flamel-dijo Hermione-, Charles Flamel y Runología...-dudó un momento antes de contestar- creo que la imparte Firenze el centauro.

-¿Firenze?-dijo Ron con desconcierto-¿Él no impartía adivinación cuando Trelawney fue destituida por Umbridge el año pasado?

-Sí-dijo Harry-. Pero cuando volvió no estuvo dispuesta a perder su puesto por un centauro y Dumbledore tuvo que darle trabajo porque ya sabéis que los de su especie no querían volver a verle nunca más...-continuó explicando- acaso que fuera para descuartizarle, claro.- Neville se encogió sobrecogido y dejó de comer.

-¿Y por qué escogiste tú esas asignaturas, Neville?-preguntó Hermione mientras terminaba de desayunar.

-No sé-dijo el chico con indiferencia-. Todos decían que eran interesantes asignaturas aunque no se exactamente en que consisten-luego se quedó pensativo hasta que añadió- ¿En Alquimia no se produce oro o algo así?

-Sí, en parte sí es eso-dijo Hermione-. Y Runología es sobre la lectura de runas, leer el futuro en ellas. Es otra forma de adivinación aunque tiene otros usos.

-Bueno,-dijo Ron dejando la cuchara sobre el plato vacío de gachas de avena- es hora de ir a la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Sí, es cierto-dijo Harry-. Ahora nos vemos Neville.

-Hasta ahora, chicos.-dijo el chico.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia la salida del Gran Comedor cuando llegó el correo y las miles de lechuzas entraron por el techo del Gran Comedor que reflejaba una mañana soleada y despejada que recordaba al verano ya terminado. Hermione se quedó un poco rezagada en la puerta antes de salir y se fijó en Malfoy situado en la mesa de Slytherin bromeando con sus amigos y compañeros de casa. Durante un segundo Hermione creyó que le dirigía una mirada de desprecio que desapareció al instante. Tras unos segundos más, reaccionó y salió tras sus amigos que ya salían por la puerta del castillo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Hoy chicos-comenzó Hagrid en su primera clase del año al igual que la de los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin- estudiaremos a unas criaturas que provienen de un país africano muy pequeño, Burkina Faso-Hagrid echó una mirada hacia los alumnos congregados frente a su cabaña y preguntó- ¿Alguien sabe qué animal es característico de ese país?

Por supuesto, y como era de esperar, Hermione alzó el brazo mientras miraba con cara de preocupación a sus amigos. Hagrid le dijo con un ademán que podía contestar.

-La runespoor, profesor.-contestó la chica.

-¡Muy bien Hermione!-dijo Hagrid con extrema alegría- 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

Hagrid aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se quedó un poco "chof" al ver que cuando se produjo la revelación de la maravillosísima criatura que iban a estudiar, los alumnos presentaron indiferencia o no conocer en absoluto de que se trataba todo aquello.

-¿Alguien sabe las características generales de la runespoor?-preguntó Hagrid esperanzado.

No hace falta decir que la única persona que alzó la mano fue Hermione así que Hagrid le dio permiso para que hablara. Ella iba a comenzar a relatar las cualidades de la runespoor cuando oyó que los de Slytherin se reían, sobretodo Malfoy. Durante unos segundos se quedó parada intentando evitar las miradas nerviosas que enviaba hacia el chico rubio. Después de que Hagrid le apremiara, la chica habló al fin:

-La runespoor es una serpiente de tres cabezas procedente de Burkina Faso-comenzó Hermione-. Tiene una longitud que varía entre un metro y ochenta centímetros y dos metros y diez centímetros y su piel es de color naranja chillón a rayas negras-Hermione parecía estar recitando el libro de texto de memoria-. Cada una de las cabezas tiene una función: la de la izquierda es la planificadora, la del centro es la soñadora y la de la derecha es la crítica. Ésta última tiene colmillos extremadamente venenosos. Pone los huevos por la boca siendo el único animal mágico que lo hace y sus huevos son muy preciados para las pociones estimulantes de la agilidad mental.-Hermione terminó su cháchara dejando a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y a Hagrid totalmente estupefactos mientras que los de Slytherin se reían por lo bajo.

-Mmm...mmuy...bbiien!-tartamudeó Hagrid-. Te lo sabes mejor que yo y todo-comentó con una sonrisa que provocó las carcajadas de los Slytherins y las miradas de odio de Harry y Ron hacia ellos-. Esto se merece un gran premio, 30 puntos para Gryffindor! Ahora vamos hacia el cercado para trabajar con las runespoors.

-¿Veis por qué puse esa cara cuando dijo que íbamos a estudiar las runespoors?-comentó Hermione en voz baja a sus amigos mientras se dirigían al cercado por detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Son muy peligrosas?-dijo Neville que iba junto a ellos con miedo palpable.

-No mucho acaso que te acerques a su cabeza derecha-dijo la chica-. De todos modos suelen seccionarla las otras cabezas por ser una pesada con los silbidos críticos.

-Que curiosas criaturas-comentó Ron-. ¿Pero cómo las habrá conseguido? Seguro que no dejan tener esas "ranespires" a cualquiera.

-Runespoors, Ron. Se llaman runespoors-dijo Hermione con el tono de voz odiado por los chicos. Se notaba que ya no estaba tan mal como el día anterior. Tal vez era que estaba cansada de verdad y no por Malfoy, pensaron Ron y Harry -No, lo cierto es que está muy controlada y también que hay mucho mercado negro. Por eso me da algo de miedo que Hagrid se haya vuelto a meter en algún lío.

-Esperemos que no sea así.-dijo Harry cuando ya habían llegado al cercado.

Exactamente no podrían haber dicho ninguno de ellos cuántas runespoors había en el cercado de madera carcomida ya que estaban prácticamente todas enredadas entre si y las tres cabezas de cada una se lanzaban dentelladas unas a las otras. Cuando Hagrid vio el espectáculo que estaban dando las serpientes se le ocurrió una horripilante idea que se hizo latente cuando miró a sus alumnos con cara sonriente.

-Como ya sabéis-dijo el semigigante-, esta clase es doble y por lo tanto dura toda la mañana. Así que tomad nota de lo que tenéis que hacer en esta clase y lo que me debéis entregar en la siguiente clase.

Los alumnos sacaron pergaminos, plumas y tinta además de su ejemplar de "Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" y se dispusieron a tomar nota mientras las "adorables" serpientes se intentaban arrancar cabezas unas a las otras. Antes de dictar las tareas a los alumnos, Hagrid pidió a Harry que realizara un encantamiento de inmovilidad a las runespoors (_¡Inmovilus!_) "para que no acaben por hacerse daño de tanto cariño que se tienen" según palabras textuales del profesor. Una vez inmovilizadas, Hagrid procedió a dictar la tarea:

-En clase-dijo el profesor-, primero haréis grupos de cuatro y separaréis las runespoors entre sí para coger una cada grupo (los alumnos pusieron cara de "este tío está loco"), después les pondréis los collares de seguridad en cada cabeza que hay en esa caja de allí (los alumnos pusieron cara de alivio al ver la caja que había bajo un árbol), tras esto tendréis que hacer un estudio sobre la serpiente que incluirá la información del libro y lo que observéis en clase. Si hay un dibujo serán puntos extra-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa- y tendréis que entregármelo en la próxima clase.

-¿Desde cuando Hagrid da sus clases como el resto de profesores?-preguntó malhumorado Ron ante la idea de un montón de deberes el primer día mientras se acercaban cuidadosamente hacia el cercado y las runespoors.

-Desde que Dumbledore le hizo hacer un curso de magisterio para que el consejo escolar no pudiera destituirlo-contestó Hermione.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?-preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Porque me pidió ayuda por correo en algunas ocasiones-contestó ella abriendo la puerta del cercado seguida de los demás alumnos, excepto los de Slytherins que parecían no tener intención de acercarse.

-Parece que las serpientes del colegio tienen miedo de sus parientes africanas-dijo Harry, que también lo había notado, en voz suficientemente alta como para que los Slytherins le oyeran y se acercaran con algo de vergüenza.

Si Hagrid consideró divertido el separar a las serpientes de tres cabezas entre sí a pesar de estar inmovilizadas ya os podéis hacer una idea de lo "fantástico" que resultó aquello para los alumnos. Al estar paralizadas era muy difícil separarlas pero si se anulaba el hechizo...correría la sangre y el veneno de las serpientes… así que tras largos intentos las separaron.

Pero menuda sorpresa la de los alumnos al ver que "los collares de seguridad" eran apenas unas tiras de cuero que se debían atar a un árbol y a las cabezas de las pobres serpientes, pobres porque estaban prácticamente ahogadas, lo que las enfurecía más. Cuando las runespoors recuperaron la movilidad comenzaron a atacarse entre las cabezas y si los alumnos intentaban separarlas...

Hermione, Harry, Ron y Neville estaban en el mismo grupo. Hermione hacía el dibujo de la serpiente para el trabajo mientras que Ron apuntaba sus características, Harry intentaba impedir que se decapitara ella sola y Neville...trabajaba lo más alejado posible de la serpiente.

Por desgracia, el grupo de Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy Parkinson tuvo que trabajar cerca de ellos y Draco se pasó toda la mañana haciendo alusiones a lo horribles que eran las clases, a las cosas que debían estudiar, a la incompetencia del profesorado, a la gente que dejaban dar clase en la escuela... El caso es que tras un par de horas de aguantarle, Harry y Ron echaban chispas y Hermione estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la comida (ya que durante el almuerzo tuvieron que quedarse allí), fue una gran alegría para ellos el librarse de los Slytherins porque estuvieron a punto de comenzar a lanzarles maleficios a diestro y siniestro.

-A pesar de haber hecho el cursillo ese-comentó Ron de camino al Gran Comedor-, Hagrid aún es un poco irresponsable.

-Pero no me negarás que ha sido una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en condiciones.-repuso Harry.

-Sí-dijo Neville-, la mejor que hemos tenido con él hasta ahora...-y añadió- aunque fuera un poco peligrosa. ¿Qué opinas Hermione?

La chica estaba en su mundo pensando a saber en qué y no se dio cuenta de que le estaban hablando.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Ron.

"¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?" se preguntaba ella sin hacer el menor caso a sus amigos "¿Por qué...?"

-Hermione!-exclamó Harry.

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella desconcertada-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué queréis?

-Harry,-susurró Ron en el oído de su amigo- tenemos que hacer eso ya. Está todo el día en las nubes y muy nerviosa cuando está Malfoy. Tengo una idea.

-¿Esa es tu gran idea?-preguntó Harry a Ron con incredulidad.

-¿Tienes una mejor?-preguntó su amigo evidentemente enfadado.

-Bueno, no está tan mal-dijo Harry a modo de disculpa- pero nos arriesgaremos mucho y además en clase de Snape.

Harry y Ron estaban solos en su dormitorio preparándose para dormir tras el primer día de clase en Hogwarts. Durante la clase de Encantamientos de la tarde, el profesor Flitwick tampoco se había quedado corto mandando trabajo y apenas habían empezado el trabajo de las serpientes de tres cabezas aquella tarde. A principios de curso ya empezaba a acumulárseles el trabajo. Ahora debatían el plan de Ron para jugársela a Malfoy en venganza por su lengua bífida.

-No importa, seguro que no se da cuenta ya que no deja ningún rastro.-replicó Ron.

-Pero tendremos que esperar hasta el jueves por la tarde que es cuando tenemos Pociones-dijo Harry pensativamente.

-Así daremos tiempo a que Fred y George nos lo envíen todo-replicó Ron que ya se quitaba la ropa del colegio y se ponía el pijama.

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry haciendo lo mismo que su amigo-. Tal vez sea mejor que lo hagamos así.-tras unos segundos de silencio en los cuales se terminaron de preparar para dormir, añadió- ¿Y quién de nosotros lo hará?

-Lo haré yo-dijo Ron en tono protector.

-Está bien-contestó Harry-, yo me encargaré de la carta.

Y sin más, ambos se echaron a dormir.

Hermione llevaba acostada ya unas horas mirando al techo mientras pensaba. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y bañaba su cama y en la distancia se oía el revoloteo de una lechuza. Después de dos días dándole vueltas a la cabeza, Hermione creía haber encontrado la razón de por qué ocurrió todo lo de Malfoy en el tren y posteriormente. A pesar de pensarlo, no quería aceptar esa idea que había surgido en su mente y seguía buscando razones que desacreditaran esa posibilidad. Pero para la desgracia de la chica, a cada nueva posible causa era descartada al instante una y otra vez acercándola peligrosamente a aquello que más temía.

-¿Y si...

Ron y Hermione estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando aquel día 3 de septiembre mientras hablaban acerca de las clases del día. Neville estaba con ellos y se encontraba totalmente histérico al pensar en todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer y todo el que le pondrían hoy. Era el único que estaba tan paranoico ya que el resto de los compañeros de Gryffindor "aún viven en el verano" según Neville.

-Pues no tengo ninguna gana de ir ahora a los invernaderos-declaró Ron mientras desayunaba-. Seguro que a la profesora Sprout se le ocurre enviarnos al invernadero 7 dónde están las plantas más extrañas y peligrosas.

-No te quejes, Ron-dijo la chica tranquilamente tras sorber algo de zumo-. Espérate a la tarde que McGonagall seguro que nos deja sin hacer nada.

-¿Transformaciones?-preguntó Neville al que no se le daban muy bien - Creí que hoy tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras además de Herbología.

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es mañana por la mañana junto con Astronomía a medianoche-contestó Hermione de nuevo sin mirar más allá de su vaso de zumo y su plato de gachas.- Creo que está muy bien que el miércoles ya no tengamos clase desde la comida hasta medianoche.

-Puede pero no me apetece dar Herbología-Ron seguía a la suya como un niño al que no le han dado el caramelo que quiere.

Hermione pasó un poco de Ron ya que cuando se ponía así no había quien le entrara en razón o le dijera que le daba igual si quería o no dar clase sin que te aburriera con un discurso de los inconvenientes que ello traía. La chica dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio que Malfoy recibía un paquete mucho antes de que llegara el correo y que acto seguido desaparecía por la puerta del Gran Comedor a toda prisa.

-Oye-preguntó Hermione de pronto interrumpiendo el discurso de Ron-, ¿dónde está Harry?

-Creo que se estaba duchando cuando salí-dijo Ron sorprendido por el cambio brusco de tema y mirando a otro lado disimuladamente.

En el momento en que Hermione iba a decirle que aquello no se lo tragaba nadie y que mentía fatal, apareció Harry por la puerta del Gran Comedor y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. A su paso todo el alumnado de cromosomas XX y algunos de XY se pusieron nerviosas/os y las miradas impacientes y sexys se cruzaron sobre él. El aludido ni se inmutó lo más mínimo y se aproximó a su lugar junto a sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Vaya, Harry-dijo Hermione entre risas-. Levantas pasiones.

¬¬ (esa fue la única respuesta del chico)

-Es cierto Harry-comentó Ron sólo por el placer de picarle-. Si quisieras podrías tener a más de medio Hogwarts a tus pies.

¬¬

-Vale, vale. Tranquilízate Harry-dijo Hermione-. Coge algo rápido o llegaremos tarde a Herbología.

Aún con cara de mal humor, Harry recogió un par de tostadas y los cuatro se fueron del Gran Comedor. Como era de esperar, la reacción del colectivo de Hogwarts fue exactamente la misma de antes. Silbidos de admiración e incluso proposiciones para noches locas le acompañaron durante el camino hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ron y Hermione se miraron sólo un segundo mientras reían junto a Neville y se giraron hacia Harry cuando estuvieron en la puerta.

-¡Pero si es la bomba sexual de Hogwarts!-gritó Hermione a pleno pulmón en el vestíbulo mientras que Neville y Ron se partían de la risa.

Harry se lanzó corriendo hecho una furia tras ellos que salieron a toda velocidad hacia los invernaderos sin parar de reír. Pero lo mejor es que parte de ese colectivo que adoraba a Harry salió tras él persiguiéndole gracias al aviso de Hermione.

El invernadero 7 estaba en penumbra cuando una figura oscura entró en él dejando que la luz del Sol del exterior bañara a las peligrosas y oscuras plantas que allí crecían. Esas plantan no necesitaban apenas luz para vivir e incluso mucha luz solar les podría causar la muerte, así que la oscuridad del invernadero estaba justificada. La figura se acercó silenciosamente hacia unas extrañas plantas de color violeta que se encontraban bajo una luz mágica y especial apropiada para ellas. Bajo la luz se descubrieron las manos blancas de la figura que rebuscaron algo en la túnica escolar. Sacó una tela y la dejo a un lado y se puso a hacer un hoyo en tierra cerca de la raíz de una de las plantas. Allí metió aquello que estaba dentro de la tela blanca y luego sacó un bote con una poción transparente y una pluma. Se puso a escribir con la poción como si fuera tinta sobre aquello que ahora estaba en el agujero y lo tapó con tierra.

Estaba seguro de que ella encontraría su "regalo" ya que siempre escogía el mismo lugar en los invernaderos. Recogió todo y se marchó con una terrible sonrisa en los labios.

-Alumnos-exclamó la profesora Sprout en la puerta que daba a los invernaderos-, coma ya estáis en sexto he considerado que ya es hora de que vayáis familiarizándoos con las plantas más peligrosas y las que posiblemente os aparezcan en el ÉXTASIS de Herbología. Así que durante unos días daremos clase en el invernadero 7.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Ron en voz demasiado alta. La profesora Sprout se giró un momento pero por suerte no descubrió quien había dicho eso entre los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.- Ya sabía yo que nos tocaría en ese invernadero.

-Ron-dijo Harry con preocupación mientras se dirigían hacia dicho invernadero-, ¿desde cuando se te abrió el ojo interior? Tendré que informar a Trelawney.

-Ja, ja-dijo con sorna el aludido-. Siempre tan gracioso, Harry. ¿Enviaste la carta?-preguntó en voz baja aunque Hermione se había adelantado con Neville para coger los sitios habituales de los invernaderos.

-Sí, por supuesto-contestó éste también en voz baja-. _Hedwig_ está en camino.

Ron únicamente hizo un gesto de complacencia mientras entraban en el oscuro invernadero y se dirigieron a dónde Hermione y Neville les esperaban junto a unas plantas violetas que les había dicho la profesora Sprout que iban a estudiar aquel día. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron distribuidos alrededor del gran macetero dónde dichas plantas estaban, la profesora comenzó a hablar encendiendo la luz de su varita.

-Bueno-comenzó la profesora Sprout-, como podéis ver aquí la luz es muy precaria debido a que las plantas que aquí habitan morirían bajo un exceso de luz y en cambio otras necesitan una luz especial como éstas-señaló a las que los alumnos tenían delante-. Son las plantas llamadas golymuns. ¿Alguien sabe algo de ellas?

¿Es necesario decir quién alzó la mano y a pesar de que no se veía apenas nada, contestó?

-¿Si, señorita Granger?-preguntó la profesora Sprout al ver que era la única que conocía algo acerca de las golymuns. "Tal vez sería mejor que le hiciera directamente las preguntas a ella" pensó la profesora.

-El golymun-comenzó Hermione con el tonillo de sabelotodo que nadie soportaba- es una planta propia de Brasil que sirve para la elaboración de las pociones más complicadas que existen. Tiene grandes propiedades mágicas en el veneno que segrega por los poros de las hojas además de ser la única planta que tarda cientos de años en crecer. Por ello su uso está muy restringido y está totalmente aislada de los _muggles_.

-¡Muy bien!-contestó la profesora con admiración- ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!

-Hermione sola ha conseguido en dos días 60 puntos-comentó Ron en voz baja a Harry y Neville bajo la mirada recriminatoria de la chica-. A este paso ganamos la Copa de las Casas mañana mismo.

Los chicos asintieron en silencio mientras que la profesora Sprout, que tenía un oído muy fino (demasiado fino según Ron), le regañó por hablar mientras explicaba. Hermione rió disimuladamente.

-Chicos y chicas-continuó la profesora-, tendréis que trasplantar los golymuns a macetas individuales y más grandes-dijo señalándolas al fondo del invernadero-. Tendréis que poneros los guantes de piel de dragón para que no se os introduzca el veneno cuando la trasplantéis. Si la trasplantáis sin ningún problema-añadió-, se os recompensará con 5 puntos. Adelante.

Los alumnos se pusieron a trabajar. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville se pusieron a escarbar con las manos en los alrededores de las raíces de sus respectivas plantas (hacerlo con los guantes sería imposible como muy bien demostró Neville) al igual que el resto de compañeros de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Cuando Hermione ya llevaba un buen agujero en su golymun vio un tronco enterrado y cuando se dispuso a sacarlo...

-AHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritó de dolor al notar que algo le mordía la mano fuertemente y que la sangre chorreaba de sus dedos. Tenía un corte profundo en la palma.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó la profesora Sprout acercándose a ellos. La misma pregunta rondaba en las mentes de todos los alumnos.

Hermione se puso pálida de pronto.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?-preguntó Ron acercándose al hueco en la tierra que la chica miraba fijamente.

Cuando Ron vio que era lo que tenía a Hermione tan mal, le dijo a Harry con un ademán que mirara. Hermione parecía a punto de desmayarse mientras la sangre de su mano caía aún profusamente.

Sobre el tronco que le había mordido, Hermione miraba fijamente las palabras que con su sangre habían sido escritas sobre él:

"HE COMPROBADO QUE TU SANGRE ESTÁ SUCIA" 

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Se acabó por esta vez. Supongo que todos sabréis quien ha sido el majo que le ha gastado la bromita macabra a Hermione. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras críticas, sugerencias y opiniones en general en más reviews que los recibidos la última vez. Antes de irme quiero aclarar algunas cosas sobre lo que ocurre en este capítulo. Las runespoors y el tronco mordedor( ya os diré el nombre en el próximo capítulo) son animales creados por Rowling que aparecen en uno de sus libros complementarios. En cambio, los golymuns son creaciones mías. Era sólo por si os interesaba saberlo. Nada más que decir, os espero dentro de un mes, en la próxima entrega de "El veneno más mortífero"!

**Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

Nos enteraremos de qué es exactamente lo que atacó a Hermione y por arte de quién.

La bromilla que le están preparando Ron y Harry a Malfoy verá la luz en clase de Snape.

La primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Qué se traerá el profesor Lupin entre manos?

¿Se desvelarán los misterios que rondan a Hermione y Draco?

Me despido de vosotros, queridos lectores. Hasta dentro de un mes! Ya nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!

Alon.


	3. Duelos peligrosos y pociones explosivas

**Disclaimer:** Como muy bien todos sabéis, los personajes de estos fan fictions pertenecen a Rowling y a algunos más que yo desconozco. La razón por la que escribimos historias con ellos no es por querer aprovecharnos ni por sacar algo de ello, es simplemente porque nos encantan los personajes y queremos formar parte de su mundo. Por ello, creo que no se merece ningún autor de fan fictions ser demandado por sus escritos sólo porque adora a los personajes y sus vidas en los libros. Que nuestra querida Rowling se lo tome como un halago a su trabajo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Ya está! Aquí llega el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Sí, ya sé que lo del mes ha sido un poco trola, lo siento, pero os puedo asegurar que el último año de instituto es el peor de todos. Enseguida comenzará el capi 3 de esta historia, pero antes de continuar un pequeño comentario. En el capítulo anterior, mencioné a la guarrona insoportable (me refiero a Umbridge) pero no impartió clase en ningún momento en este mundo paralelo sino que realizó una visita de revisión y eso. El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ha sido desde tercero Remus Lupin y si Moody llega a aparecer (lo dudo mucho) ya me inventaré alguna razón por la que le conozcan anteriormente. Y ahora las respuestas a los reviews que la gente amable ha dejado. Por poco que sea, sea agradecen unas líneas. Poco dice una cifra muy alta de visitas (no es el caso) si no hay un solo review. Dicho esto, las respuestas:

**Alexia Ryddle: **Holaa! Muchas gracias por haberme escrito de nuevo, y otra vez eres la primera! Me alegro mucho de que te guste como escribo, hace que uno se alegre, y siento mucho el tema de la actualización. Verás, tengo ya algunos capis hechos de este fict, pero no tiempo para seguir avanzándolo, por eso, si lo actualizo muy rápido, me quedaré sin capis y entonces estaréis una buena temporada sin verme, aunque sea poco. Sinceramente, creo que es mejor así. Pues nada más, disfruta del fict ok Bye!

**Miyulovers: **Buenas! Me alegra enormemente que digas que te encanta el fict. Como diría la gran Carla Gray, me encanta que te encante ;). En cuanto a tus dudas sobre el autor del "mensaje" tan amable que recibió Hermione en la clase de Herbología no te preocupes porque todo quedará revelado en este capi. Muchas gracias por los piropos! Bueno, espero que te lo pases bien, ya me dirás qué te pareció, vale? Nos vemos!

Sin más, Alonning presenta el tercer capítulo de este fict:

EL VENENO MÁS MORTÍFERO 

**CAPÍTULO 3: DUELOS PELIGROSOS Y POCIONES EXPLOSIVAS**

Hermione salió de la enfermería aún algo alterada y con una venda en la mano derecha dónde el tronco le había mordido. La señorita Pomfrey le había cortado la hemorragia de un movimiento de varita y con otro había cosido la herida aunque recomendó a la chica que mantuviera la venda que le puso a continuación unos días para que la herida no se abriera.

La chica iba a toda prisa hacia su dormitorio en la torre de Gryffindor ya que estaba sumamente nerviosa por lo ocurrido en Herbología. "¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?" se repetía una y otra vez "¿Por qué no me puedo tranquilizar? No es para tanto, no debería ponerme así." Lo sabía. Sabía quien lo había hecho. Lo supo en el mismo momento en que vio las sanguinolentas letras. "Ha sido él".

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no vio que alguien se acercaba por el oscuro pasillo delante suya. Los pasos resonaban en el corredor de piedra pero ella no se dio cuenta. La figura pasó bajo la luz del sol de una ventana y apareció Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy estaba radiante de felicidad. Una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro y ésta se amplió aún más al divisar a Hermione frente a él. La chica no se daba cuenta de que allí estaba y él no hizo nada para llamar su atención. Se acercaban. Estaban muy, muy cerca el uno del otro.

El chico rubio platino, sin parar de caminar acercó su boca al encuentro con el oído de Hermione y cuando estuvieron juntos susurró con el tono de voz más horripilante y macabro que pudo poner:

-¿Ves?- Hermione quedó petrificada en ese mismo instante y empalideció de nuevo al sentir el calor que irradiaban las palabras de Malfoy- Yo tenía razón,-hizo una pausa y a continuación dijo lentamente y con total claridad- Sangre Sucia.

Y con aquella diabólica sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, continuó su camino y dejó a la chica allí, totalmente inmovilizada y pálida.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- preguntó Harry mientras él y Ron salían de la enfermería dónde habían ido a buscar a Hermione.

-Propongo ir a la Sala Común-dijo Ron-. Tal vez esté allí.

-Sí-contestó Harry apretando el paso-, puede que esté allí pero si no está tendremos que dejar de buscarla e ir a Transformaciones.

Ambos fueron a toda prisa por pasillos y escaleras y, de vez en cuando, por algún pasadizo secreto. Al fin, llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda y dijeron la contraseña. En el mismo momento en que el cuadro se apartaba para dejarles paso por el hueco en la pared, vieron a Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

La chica alzó la vista al verlos entrar y rápidamente restregó la manga de su túnica por los ojos. Estaba leyendo un libro, o eso parecía...

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?-preguntó Ron sin notar el movimiento de brazo.

-Sí-contestó la chica-, Pomfrey lo arregló todo en segundos. Debo llevar esta venda sólo por seguridad.

-Hermione-dijo Harry como diciendo "no somos tontos"-, ¿te ha afectado bastante, verdad?

-No-dijo Hermione rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente-, no, para nada. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso?-dijo nerviosa.

-Pues-continuó Harry-, porque no sabía que supieras leer al revés.

-Vaya-comentó Ron curioso-, es cierto.

Hermione puso el libro de la forma correcta sobre sus manos cuando el timbre que indicaba que comenzaban las clases de la tarde sonó. La chica aprovechó el momento para evadirse de sus amigos y apremiarles para ir a Transformaciones. Ya de camino al aula, los chicos dejaron el tema de si le había afectado o no.

-¿Sabes... que es... lo que... te atacó?-preguntó Ron jadeando mientras intentaba alcanzar el paso vivo de Hermione.

-Lo cierto es que no había pensado en ello- la chica se giró y se detuvo bruscamente y ellos tuvieron que parar en seco para no chocarse con ella.

-Fue un... dugbog.-explicó Harry mientras recuperaba el aliento. ¿Cómo era posible que la chica no presentara el más mínimo rastro de cansancio? Hermione se estaba preguntando cómo habían podido entrar esos dos en el equipo de quidditch si se cansaban con tal rapidez-Nos lo explicó Sprout cuando te fuiste a la enfermería y examinó el leño-dijo el chico de ojos verdes con el aliento ya recuperado

-¿Vio las letras?-preguntó Hermione preocupada y nerviosa. No quería que el profesorado se enterara de lo ocurrido más de lo imprescindible.

-No-contestó Ron, aún algo cansado-, las borramos con la ayuda de los guantes de piel de dragón.

Entonces Hermione reemprendió el camino hacia el aula de Transformaciones tan aprisa que los chicos tuvieron que volver a correr para alcanzarla. Cuando ya se aproximaban a la puerta, Harry preguntó con temor por la reacción de la chica:

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo, verdad?

-Por supuesto-contestó Hermione con el tono más frío que consiguió poner, aunque resultó bastante decepcionante.-, Malfoy.

"Maldita clase de Transformaciones" se dijo Hermione mentalmente mientras se preparaba para dormir. A pesar de la mirada escrutadora de McGonagall, Malfoy había tenido tiempo para echarle a Hermione varias de sus diabólicas sonrisas y ella estuvo nerviosa durante toda la clase. Tan alterada se encontraba, que a la hora de realizar su transformación sobre Parvati (ya habían comenzado a practicar la transformación humana) en vez de convertirla en un cisne como debería, la convirtió en un extraño animal deforme. McGonagall le quitó 10 puntos por aquello y arregló el lío aunque a Parvati no le sentó muy bien...

Algo le ocurría. No estaba segura de ello pero no deseaba de ninguna manera que fuera aquello que estaba pensando. Pero cada vez que buscaba un defecto a aquella posibilidad se daba cuenta de que era la más probable. "No, no puede ser eso."

Cuando el dugbog le mordió no sintió odio hacia Malfoy. No, lo que sintió fue un dolor mucho más profundo que el de la mordedura en sí al ver las letras sangrientas. No, aquello no podía ser, no. "¿O sí?"

-Bienvenidos, alumnos, a la primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de este curso.-dijo el profesor Lupin mirando a los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Todos los alumnos y alumnas de Gryffindor miraban al profesor Lupin. La mayoría de los chicos le miraban con impaciencia por lo interesantes que habían resultado sus clases durante los años anteriores desde tercero. En cambio, la mayoría de las chicas sobretodo le miraban porque les parecía el hombre de sus sueños, aquel que realizaría sus más locas fantasías realidad... si tuvieran alguna oportunidad. Por parte de los Slytherins, los chicos le miraban con desprecio y repugnancia y las chicas intentaban mantener las apariencias y no lanzarse sobre él al igual que sus adoradas compañeras.

-En este curso-continuó el profesor Lupin, impertérrito-, no avanzaremos mucho sino que haremos un repaso de todo lo que se ha estudiado en la asignatura durante vuestros cinco años aquí. De este modo, estaréis preparados para las duras pruebas del año que viene y los ÉXTASIS.

-Yo quiero que empecemos con el boggart-comentó Ron a Harry en voz baja-. Deseo ver de nuevo a Snape vestido como la abuela de Neville.

-No es mala idea-dijo Harry también susurrando-. Pero las maldiciones de duelo tampoco estaría mal.

-Prefiero empezar por los hombre lobo-dijo Hermione prácticamente sin mover los labios. Harry y Ron le miraron con cara de "¿qué me estás contando?" mientras ella se reía por lo bajo.

-Hoy-continuó Lupin-, vamos a comenzar con un juego.

Los tres amigos dirigieron sus miradas al profesor, expectantes, como el resto de la clase. ¿Qué juego se le habría ocurrido a Lupin? El profesor destapó una tela que había sobre un objeto que había encima de su mesa. Quedó al descubierto ante la clase una urna que contenía papeles verdes que brillaban con intensidad.

-Veréis-dijo Lupin-, en esta urna se encuentran los nombres escritos en papeles verdes de los alumnos de Slytherin- Lupin hizo una pequeña pausa pasando la mirada por todos los alumnos lo que provocó los suspiros de muchas alumnas- Escogerán un papel los de Gryffindor y realizarán un duelo con aquel Slytherin que le aparezca en el papel. El duelo finalizará cuando yo de la señal. ¿Entendido?

Los alumnos asintieron mientras murmuraban emocionados. En cambio, otros de los alumnos miraban a sus enemigos con odio, obviamente deseando que les tocara realizar el duelo con ellos. Entre este grupo se encontraban Harry y Ron que miraban a Malfoy con el odio más grande que podían sentir mientras repasaban mentalmente los nuevos hechizos de los libros que Hermione había comprado durante las vacaciones. En cambio, Draco solamente miraba con el más profundo desprecio a Hermione deseando que les tocara juntos para enseñarle que nadie le transforma en trébol sin recibir...más de un castigo, claro.

-Pero antes-dijo Lupin-, iremos a otro lugar más espacioso para realizar los duelos.-Y realizando un _Wingardium Leviosa_ para llevarse flotando la urna, salió del aula seguido de sus "animados" alumnos.

-Al final-comentó Harry mientras entraba con los demás alumnos en la Sala de los Menesteres, ahora transformada en una grandísima sala vacía, ideal para los duelos-, yo tenía razón y hemos empezado por los duelos.

-Bueno-comentó Ron que iba tras él-, lo importante es que a Lupin se le ha ocurrido un juego muy interesante-esto lo dijo mirando con cara de "me las vas a pagar" a Malfoy que ya se encontraba dentro de la sala-. Ya veo saltar chispas sin necesidad de varitas.

-Espero que nos toque a uno de los dos con el basilisco- dijo Harry con la misma cara de Ron dirigida hacia la misma persona.

-¿El basilisco?-preguntó Ron aterrado-¿Dónde?-y entonces giró su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando una serpiente gigante.

-Me refería a Malfoy-dijo Harry con el tono de voz de "Hay que dártelo todo con cucharilla"-. Debemos bajarle los humos, se ha pasado un montón con Hermione. Mírala –dijo señalando el lugar de la sala más alejado, dónde Hermione había llegado antes que ellos y se movía con nerviosismo.

-Sí, tienes razón-dijo el chico pelirrojo-. Sigue igual de afectada que ayer. Pero pondremos a Malfoy en su sitio mañana... o le pondremos en su sitio hoy y también mañana.

-Cierto-dijo Harry-. Voto por hoy y mañana.

En el lugar más alejado de la sala, se encontraba Hermione y, mientras sus amigos se le acercaban, ella pensaba que no había estado tan alterada nunca. El comienzo del curso había sido horrible para ella. Estaba muy estresada y pasaba todas las clases nerviosa. Ahora, mientras esperaba que comenzaran los duelos, deseaba con cada partícula de su cuerpo que no le tocara luchar contra Malfoy. De ninguna manera. No sabía que ocurriría si aquello llegaba a pasar...

Lupin pidió una mesa a la Sala de los Menesteres mientras entraban los últimos alumnos y cerraban la puerta y ésta apareció de la nada. Allí depositó la urna con los nombres de los alumnos y dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia los alumnos congregados frente a él. No es necesario decir cual fue la reacción del alumnado femenino.

-Ahora que ya tenemos un lugar apropiado para los duelos-dijo Lupin mientras se sentaba en la mesa al lado de las urnas-, los alumnos de Gryffindor ya pueden acercarse y escoger un papel de la urna al azar. ¡Venga!-añadió al ver que, después de todo, nadie se atrevía a ir hacia allí- ¡Acercaos!

Fueron Harry y Ron los primeros en ir hacia la urna y sacar sus papeles. A Harry le tocó con Crabbe y a Ron con Goyle y pensaron que, tampoco estaba mal dar su merecido a los "matones" del basilisco, aunque para Ron seguía siendo simplemente Malfoy, y que a la propia "serpiente asquerosa" (palabras textuales de Harry) ya le tocaría al día siguiente.

Poco a poco, el resto de los alumnos y alumnas fueron recogiendo los papeles para sus duelos...todos excepto Hermione. Cuando ya todos sabían con quién deberían "practicar" el duelo de magos, Hermione seguía apartada en un rincón mirando con horror el último de los papeles verdes de la urna.

-¿Falta alguien?- preguntó Lupin buscando entre sus alumnos a alguien que careciera de papel.

-Sí, profesor. Hermione Granger todavía no ha cogido su papel- dijo Parvati con una mezcla de seducción hacia Lupin y odio hacia Hermione. Se había dado cuenta de que la chica deseaba fundirse con el muro de la sala y desaparecer, y ella quería tener su pequeña venganza por lo ocurrido en la clase de Transformaciones del día anterior.

"Estúpida niñata..." susurró Hermione para sí misma mientras se dirigía a la urna enfadada. Pero el enfado se convirtió en horror al ver los destellos verdosos que reflejaba el último papel a causa de las velas que iluminaban la sala. Se acercó con manos temblorosas hacia el agujero de la urna, metió la mano y sacó el papelito doblado. Tan nerviosa estaba que al intentar abrirlo y descubrir con quién realizaría el duelo, se le cayó y tuvo que recogerlo del suelo. Pero la caída bastó para que el papel se abriera y se descubrieran las letras rojas de exquisito trazo de Lupin que convirtieron a Hermione en algo más translúcido que un fantasma del castillo:

DRACO MALFOY 

-Bien- dijo Lupin que parecía no prestar el más mínimo caso a la petrificada Hermione pero que no le quitaba el ojo de encima por si había que llevarla a la enfermería -, ahora ya podéis repartiros por la sala con vuestras parejas de duelo y esperar a que dé la señal de que comienza el duelo. Los iré supervisando para que no ocurra nada...que se pueda lamentar-añadió misteriosamente, cosa que excitó a las alumnas-. Nada de hechizos dolorosos, sólo lo dado en clase para el duelo y también se permiten maleficios. Y-agregó con tono de advertencia- aquel o aquella que se salte dichas normas será castigado con severidad.

Mientras todos los alumnos buscaban a sus parejas (la mayoría a base de miradas de odio) y se desperdigaban por la improvisada clase, Hermione seguía petrificada mirando las letras rojas escritas en el papel verde. Lupin se agachó y recogió el papel aunque la chica siguió mirando fijamente el lugar dónde antes estaba. El profesor no dijo nada y simplemente entregó el papel a la chica y le dio un pequeño empujón para que se adelantara un poco y reaccionara.

Hermione dio un traspiés y chocó con algo. Alzó la mirada y vio el rostro sonriente de Draco Malfoy que la apartó de sí con un gesto de asco.

-Nos toca juntos, Granger-dijo Malfoy sin variar un solo centímetro su sonrisa y añadió en voz casi inaudible-. Y esperemos que no se derrame...sangre... No quiero ensuciarme.

En ese momento Hermione volvió a la realidad. "¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Ésta no soy yo." se reprendió mentalmente "Hermione, es el momento de poner a Malfoy en su sitio. No se va a burlar de mi nunca más. ¿Pero podré hacerlo?" se preguntó insegura. La chica tomó la iniciativa y caminó a paso ligero hacia un lugar despejado. Malfoy la siguió animado al ver que la furia de la chica se había despertado y que el duelo prometía ser interesante.

-¿Estáis listos?-preguntó Lupin de pie al lado de la mesa- Haced una inclinación a vuestros contrincantes-instruyó. Malfoy miró a Hermione mientras realizaban la reverencia con su diabólica sonrisa pero ella simplemente le miró con un odio aún mayor que en otras ocasiones.-Ahora apartaos diez pasos y lanzad vuestros hechizos. ¡Comienzan los duelos!

1...,2...,3...Aquellos segundos en los que Hermione caminaba en dirección opuesta a Malfoy se le hicieron eternos. 4...,5...,6...Pensó y repasó todos los hechizos que conocía y que le podrían ser útiles durante el transcurso del duelo. 7...,8...,9...Intentó concentrar todo su odio en el chico rubio platino, transformar su miedo y sus nervios en valor. 10...!

-_¡Ademiter!_- exclamó Malfoy antes de que Hermione pudiera girarse y utilizar su conjuro. Al grito de Draco se fueron uniendo los gritos del resto de alumnos pero eso a Hermione no le importaba ya que un destello del color del ámbar hizo impacto en su espalda. El destello se convirtió en una sustancia pegajosa que adhirió a su cuerpo y al suelo inmovilizándola totalmente. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino que seguía de espaldas y no podía contraatacar.

Malfoy miró hacia dónde se encontraba Lupin y al ver que estaba intentando que el lobo conjurado por Pansy Parkinson no se tragara a Neville, aunque por supuesto para él era Longbottom, se acercó a la encolada Hermione para, como era de esperar, burlarse de ella.

-Oh, pobre Sangre Sucia-dijo con tono de falsa lástima y agrandando su sonrisa al ver los inútiles intentos de la chica de liberarse-. Pegada el suelo y sin poder moverse. Que pena me das. Eres tan sumamente patética...

-_¡Burbalem!_-exclamó Hermione apuntando hacia Draco. Le dio igual el pegamento y su furia liberó el brazo de la varita sólo para atacar al "niñato ingrato". Él comenzó a flotar en el aire cuando una burbuja de su tamaño le envolvió y comenzó a elevarse. Mientras la chica se liberaba del pegamento con un _Finite Incantatem_, Malfoy lanzaba hechizos para romper la burbuja que se acercaba al techo de la sala poco a poco. Pero cada hechizo que utilizaba rebotaba en las paredes de la burbuja y tenía que evitar que sus propios hechizos le dañaran.

-Al final el submarinismo en el Caribe sirvió para algo-dijo Hermione que se quitaba los últimos restos de pegamento de su cabello castaño. Cuando ya estuvo preparada (y se aburrió de ver a Draco dentro de una burbuja en el techo esquivando sus propios hechizos) realizó un _Flipendo_ para romper la burbuja y un _Wingardium Leviosa_ para evitar ser la asesina de Malfoy a causa de la caída. Luego, con el Slytherin flotando frente a ella, dejó caer al chico a un metro del suelo. Pero él no estaba demasiado contento ahora.

-_¡Darlea!_- gritó apuntando con la varita a la chica incluso antes de tocar el suelo.

Ella estaba preparada.

-_¡Reflimeriv!_- exclamó ella.

Al mismo tiempo que de la varita de Malfoy salían a toda velocidad unos dardos puntiagudos y amenazadores, Hermione había conjurado un escudo mágico frente a ella, cortesía de su visita a Rusia. Los dardos desaparecieron al tocar el escudo pero Malfoy no se detuvo ahí y continuó realizando diversos hechizos sin conseguir atravesar la barrera de Hermione.

-¡Alto!-gritó el profesor Lupin con su voz amplificada mágicamente cuando ya llevaban un rato así, el Slytherin intentando romper el escudo y la Gryffindor intentando mantenerlo en pie. Los duelos cesaron al poco tiempo y aquellos que continuaron recibieron una penalización de 5 puntos (entre ellos Harry y Ron que estaban machacando a los "matones"). Hermione no anuló el escudo hasta que Lupin se encontró cerca de ellos y no corría peligro de que Malfoy le hiciera algún maleficio "de última hora".

-Muy bien-dijo Lupin con la voz ahora normal y mirando con orgullo a sus alumnos-, la mayoría se ha comportado correctamente y he comprobado que domináis en gran parte el duelo de magos. Así que cada persona a la que no le he llamado la atención, ha ganado 5 puntos para su casa.-en este momento sonó la campana que indicaba la hora de la comida. Añadió- Hasta la próxima clase.- y los alumnos agotados por los duelos salieron de la Sala de los Menesteres y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para tomar una comida que realmente se merecían.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada de su intranquilo sueño. A sus pies, _Crookshanks _dormía plácidamente enrollado en si mismo. Miró su reloj mágico gracias a la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana y vio que apenas había pasado una hora desde que había vuelto de la clase de Astronomía. Tras el duelo había estado muy pensativa y, como decía Ron, en su mundo. Durante la clase, no había podido quitar la vista de encima a la constelación de Draco. Aquel imponente dragón entre la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor formado por brillantes estrellas le recordaba enormemente a Malfoy, y no sólo por el nombre. A pesar de que la tarea de la clase era intentar identificar la mayoría de constelaciones posibles, Hermione sólo se dedicó a ver ésa. Y pensó. Pensó en Malfoy. En Malfoy y... en ella.

_Hedwig_ planeó entrando en el Gran Comedor por el techo como todas las lechuzas. Iba cargada con un paquete de pequeño tamaño y estaba muy cansada del viaje. Se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor buscando a Harry para entregarle el paquete y marcharse a dormir. Aunque era pronto para el correo, a nadie le importaba una lechuza que cruzara el Gran Comedor, así que nadie percibió que _Hedwig_ entregó su paquete y se marchó volando de nuevo.

-Aquí está todo lo necesario-dijo Ron con una venda en el cuello por un ataque de Goyle durante el duelo en el cual le clavó la varita en vez de lanzarle un hechizo. Abrió el paquete y sacó una botella con un líquido amarillento, una jeringuilla y un envoltorio que parecía contener un caramelo.

-Y aquí están las instrucciones-añadió Harry con una tirita en la mejilla por un hechizo mal lanzado de Crabbe, aunque lo sorprendente era que supiera cómo lanzarlo aunque fuera mal. Sacó un pergamino del fondo de la caja, lo leyó y dijo-. Es sencillo, no habrá ningún problema. ¡Guardémoslo, Hermione se aproxima!

Mientras los chicos guardaban las cosas en la caja, la reducían de tamaño mágicamente y Ron se la guardaba entre la túnica escolar, Hermione entró en el Gran Comedor a paso ligero hasta que llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor. Tras ella iba Pansy Parkinson que se aproxima hacia su mesa también a toda velocidad.

-¡Por favor!-exclamó Hermione a sus compañeros de casa mientras Pansy hacía algo parecido en su mesa- ¡Escuchadme! Ha habido un cambio de horario para los alumnos de 6º. En un principio, las clases que se debían impartir ahora eran Runología, Alquimia y las otras optativas y esta tarde Pociones, pero por razones del profesorado, Pociones se impartirá ahora y las optativas por la tarde.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?-preguntó Seamus Finnigan.

-Soy prefecta, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Hermione con sarcasmo. Parecía que estaba bastante enfadada- Me ha informado McGonagall. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Al no recibir contestación, se sentó en su lugar en la mesa al lado de Harry y Ron que la miraban con fastidio.

-¿Razones del profesorado?-preguntó Ron asqueado. Era obvio que no quería realizar Pociones por la mañana sino que quería retrasarlo todo lo posible.

-Sí-dijo Hermione, aún de mal humor-. Lo que ocurre es que al parecer Charles Flamel, el profesor de Alquimia,- esto lo añadió al ver la cara de "no lo entiendoooooo" que tenían sus amigos- tuvo un accidente ayer por la tarde. Vamos, que algo salió mal en su experimento y el laboratorio explotó y ahora estará en San Mungo una larga temporada.

-Así que era eso-dijo Harry pensativamente.

-Sí, Dumbledore está buscando a un posible sustituto y llegará para esta tarde-y añadió ya más calmada-. Espero que sea tan bueno como Flamel.

-Oye Hermione- preguntó Ron-, ¿por qué estás tan enfadada?

-Es por esa insoportable de Parkinson -explicó la chica-. McGonagall nos llamó a las dos porque ella también es prefecta de Slytherin y, como siempre, nos toca con ellos en Pociones. Pero se puso a fastidiar...ya sabéis.

-Sí. Pues no tengo ninguna gana de ver el careto de Snape-dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa-. Bueno-añadió guiñando un ojo a Ron para que le siguiera la corriente, cosa que el pelirrojo no entendió-, nos vamos a recoger el material de Pociones que no lo llevamos encima.

-Pero qué dices Harry...-comenzó Ron pero cambió su frase por un grito de dolor cuando Harry le pegó un pisotón y susurró "Malfoy", todo ello manteniendo la sonrisa ante la chica que tomaba el desayuno de nuevo inmersa en sus pensamientos y que no notó nada. Menos mal que a Harry no se ocurrió llamrle basilisco…- Cierto -dijo Ron ahora-, vamos a recogerlo.

-Hasta ahora-dijo la chica distraídamente.

Mientras ellos se alejaban de Hermione hacia la salida del Gran Comedor, Ron preguntó a Harry:

-¿Por qué debemos hacerlo a escondidas? ¿Por qué no le decimos que lo haga con nosotros?

-Ron, conoces a Hermione y sabes que odia que la defiendan o la ayuden. Sabes que quiere apañarse ella sola y no nos dejaría hacer nada.-dijo el chico de ojos verdes.

-Pues es cierto-dijo Ron y sin más se alejaron hacia un lugar escondido dónde poder recoger los materiales de Poc...digo, para preparar la "broma" al basilisco.

-Espero que este año aquellos que no saben realizar pociones aprendan a hacer algo-dijo Snape con su mal humor patológico. Aquella fue la primera frase que dedicó a sus alumnos en la primera clase del curso y, por supuesto, dirigió su mirada al aterrorizado Neville y a Harry.

Los tres amigos estaban sentados en su mesa habitual en un rincón de la mazmorra de Snape. A su alrededor se encontraban el resto de alumnos y sentado en su mesa, el profesor Snape hacía uso de su amabilidad, como siempre.

Los Slytherins rieron la gracia del profesor, Malfoy más que nadie. Hermione ya no se ponía nerviosa cuando veía a Draco desde que realizaron el duelo juntos. Creía haber recuperado el control sobre si misma, eso creía.

-Hoy-continuó Snape-, realizaréis una poción que suele aparecer en el ÉXTASIS de Pociones: la Poción Transformadora Universal-y se dispuso a escribir los ingredientes y las instrucciones para realizarla en la pizarra.

-¿La Poción Transformadora Universal?-comentó Hermione en voz baja a sus compañeros-. Es una de las más complicadas de hacer y además, todavía no tenemos suficiente nivel para poder realizarla.

-¿Crees que eso le importa?-dijo Harry. Pero Snape tenía un oído muy fino, sobretodo si le interesaba tenerlo y en ese momento sí le interesaba.

-¡Potter! 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar en clase-dijo Snape dándose la vuelta y señalando a Harry con la tiza como si le apuntara con una varita. El pelo grasiento se balanceo ligeramente tapando sus ojos. Se lo apartó delicadamente con la otra mano y volvió a la tarea de escribir en la pizarra.

Tras 15 puntos más perdidos sin razón aparente, ya habían comenzado a realizar la poción que, como Hermione había dicho, era realmente complicada. Neville se hizo un auténtico lío y Snape le castigó además de quitarle 20 puntos. Harry, Ron y sus otros compañeros de Gryffindor lo estaban pasando muy mal para poder realizar la poción en condiciones y Hermione parecía ser la única a la que realmente le salía medio bien. Los de Slytherins también estaban teniendo problemas, pero Snape les susurraba consejos e instrucciones.

Cuando ya llevaban una hora realizando "la maldita poción de los co..." según Ron, Harry y él se dijeron con gestos, señas y guiños que era el momento de poner en práctica su plan. Harry vigilaba a Snape, ahora entretenido con una alumna de Slytherin, mientras Ron sacó cuidadosamente de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera que parecía un caramelo. La depositó sobre la mesa y disimuladamente cogió su varita, apuntó a la esfera y dijo:

-Va por ti Lupin, _¡Waddiwasi!_-y apuntando ahora hacia el caldero de Malfoy la esfera salió volando y se introdujo dentro de él sin que su dueño se diera cuenta. Rápidamente Ron guardó su varita y esperó.

Segundos después, el caldero de Malfoy explotó y bañó a todos los alumnos de su casa con la poción. Los de Gryffindor intentaban contener la risa, ya que Snape, también salpicado de poción, ya había empezado a gritar preguntando qué había ocurrido. Pero eso no fue todo, ya que en los lugares dónde la poción había salpicado estaba empezando a crecer cabello. En poco tiempo los Slytherins y Snape se convirtieron en bolas de pelo y sus compañeros de Gryffindor se desternillaban de la risa por lo bajo, sobretodo Harry y Ron al comprobar que todo había sido un éxito.

-¿QUIÉN HA SIDO?-preguntó Snape a grito "pelado", ironía pura. Estaba en su punto culminante de furia. Al ver una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Harry exclamó- ¡¡¡POTTER!

-¿Sí, profesor?-dijo intentando contener la risa y parecer inocente.

-¿HAS SIDO TÚ VERDAD?-dijo Snape- ¡¡¡CONFIESA!

-No, señor. yo no he hecho nada. Sólo realizaba mi poción.

Snape, hecho una furia, se acercó a la bola de pelo rubio platino...digo, a Draco y se agachó al caldero para ver en le fondo buscando una prueba. Pero no encontró nada. Miró con odio a Harry ya que no tenía pruebas para poder culparle y conjuró unas tijeras que comenzaron a cortarle el vello que crecía profusamente por todo el cuerpo. Pero cuál fue su reacción al comprobar que cuanto más cortaba, más crecía. Los de Gryffindor ya no podían aguantarse más, explotarían de la risa de un momento a otro. Al final, Snape tomó la decisión que consideró más apropiada.

-Se acabó la clase. Todos los afectados venid conmigo a la enfermería. El resto podéis marcharos cuando dejéis una botella con vuestra poción dentro sobre mi mesa.-y con esto se marchó seguido de los alumnos de Slytherin. Antes de irse, Malfoy dirigió la vista hacia Hermione entre la maraña de cabello rubio platino y le lanzó una mirada del más profundo odio. La chica, que no se había reído en ningún momento, se limitó a devolverle la mirada y cuando él desapareció, aquella mirada de odio se transformó en otra...distinta.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas cuando los demás se fueron. Tuvieron que quedarse a terminar la poción pero aquella acabó por resultar la mejor clase de Pociones que habían tenido nunca. Cuando terminaron, Snape todavía no había vuelto así que dejaron las pociones y se fueron a comer aún riéndose.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Hasta aquí esta nueva entrega de "El veneno más mortífero". Creo que ha sido un capítulo movidito con el duelo entre Hermione y Draco y la explosión en la clase de Pociones (Fans de Snape, por favor, no me maltratéis. Era necesario que sufriera un poco. Lo siento, pido disculpas). Hermione parece haber vuelto a la realidad, ya veremos que ocurre. Supongo que sabréis porque Ron dice lo de "Va por ti, Lupin" cuando lanza la esfera al caldero de Draco ¿no? Si no lo recordáis, ese hechizo lo realiza Lupin en el tercer libro cuando _Peeves_ intenta obstruir una cerradura con un chicle y Remus acaba por incrustarle el chicle en las fosas nasales al _poltergeist_. Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Tanto si es así como si no lo es, dejadme vuestros pensamientos, deducciones, opiniones, preguntas, sugerencias y tonterías en general en un bonito y fantástico review, que no tiene porque ser muy largo, pero que os aseguro me motiva muchísimo!. Bueno ya me despido hasta la próxima.

**Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

Los maravillosos resultados de la poción explosiva en los alumnos de Slytherin y en Snape y con qué lo hicieron Harry y Ron.

Las nuevas clases de Runología y Alquimia.

Al menos, una gran sorpresa que espero que os guste (Esta vez es seguro que la habrá).

Aquí me despido hasta otra vez que nos encontremos. Hasta pronto y escribidme!

Alon.


	4. El nuevo Rey Midas y las runas del centá

**Disclaimer:** Como muy bien todos sabéis, los personajes de estos fan fictions pertenecen a Rowling y a algunos más que yo desconozco. La razón por la que escribimos historias con ellos no es por querer aprovecharnos ni por sacar algo de ello, es simplemente porque nos encantan los personajes y queremos formar parte de su mundo. Por ello, creo que no se merece ningún autor de fan fictions ser demandado por sus escritos sólo porque adora a los personajes y sus vidas en los libros. Que nuestra querida Rowling se lo tome como un halago a su trabajo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Holaaa! Sí, ya sé que probablemente desearéis que me deje de rollos y os deje ya con el capi, pues me he retrasado enormemente y os pido perdón por ello. Mi excusa es que justo cuando iba a actualizar, por circunstancias relativas a mi amado PC, se me borró el capítulo… Y bueno, me sentí muy desganado de hacerlo otra vez todo así que lo pospuse un tiempo hasta que tuviera ganas de nuevo. Y aquí está! Por cierto, estoy muy contento por la gran cantidad de reviews recibidos respecto del capi anterior, muchas gracias! Si seguís así, mejor pues me ayudará a continuar con la historia: muchas gracias! Y sí, el pesado ya se calla y os deja con el capi, siempre, claro, tras las respuestas a los reviews:

**Alexia Riddle:** Hola! Tu impaciencia es casi palpable, je, je, je. Lo siento mucho, pero mi forma de actualizar es bastante lenta así que si quieres leer la historia esto tendrá que seguir así, lo siento. Entiendo que no te guste leer las cosas por partes, porque a mi tampoco, pero esto es así. Bueno, ya te dejo con el capi ok? Disfruta!

**Amaterasu: **Hola! Me alegro que te guste el fict y eso de que parece como el libro me lo tomaré como un cumplido ok? Es que personalmente no me gusta mucho cómo redacta Rowling (o cómo está traducido) aunque su imaginación no tenga precedentes. Sí, ya sé que no se nota mucho que es un Draco & Hermione, pero como tu piensas va un poco para largo. Aquí tienes la actualización, eh? Espero que te guste, al menos tanto como para dejar otro review, je, je. Adiós!

**Eneri Lupin: **Hola! ¿De verdad te parece interesante? ¡Qué bien! En cuanto a lo de Lupin, mi experiencia con chicas que leen ficts me ha enseñado que poner a Lupin y a Black como mitos sexuales es bastante producente, je, je, je. Bueno, disfruta del capi. Adeus!

**Carol (Blackrose): **Hola! Primero que nada, ¿cómo prefieres que te llame? Bueno, y ahora ya pasando a tu review me encanta que te encante, cómo solía decir la gran Carla Gray. ¿De verdad consideras mi fict digno de leerse? ¡Guau! Gracias por el piropo. Espero que te lo pases bien leyendo el capi eh? Nos vemos en ti próximo review!

**Sae:** Hello! Me alegra mucho que pienses que escribo bien, muchas gracias y también me alegro de que encantase. Como dices tener tantas ganas de dseguir la historia, te dejo ya con el capi eh? Muchas gracias por tu review y adiós!

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **Hola! Me alegro de conseguirte como lectora, gracias a ti por leerme, je, je, je. Me encanta que te encante, parafraseando a Carla Gray, el fict y bueno, actualizo como puedo… Lo siento, je, je, je. Pues nada más, te dejo con el capi eh? Adeus!

**Emy Black:** Hola Emy! Me alegra que te encante la historia! Gracias, me alegra también que disfrutaras de los duelos y la clase de pociones accidentada, je, je, je. Sí, es cierto que hay cosas que inexplicablemente las recuerdo con mucho detalle. Sin embargo, hay otras que las olvido totalmente, es extraño. ¿Te voy a defraudar? Por quién me tomas? Je, je, je. Sí, los hechizos del suelo son prácticamente todos inventados. ¿Te parecieron originales? Esa era la intención, je, je, je. Bueno, ya terminé tu respuesta. Te dejo con el capi ok? Hasta pronto!

**Kitiara Potter I: **Holap! Eres fan de Carla? Je, je, je… realmente yo la considero la mejor escritora de ficts. Bueno, pero yendo a tu review te diré que no puedo hacer mucho con el tema de actualizar, lo siento. Éste es el fict que más me cuesta escribir, así que pido comprensión por vuestra parte porque hago lo que puedo. No es nada fácil hacer esta historia, os lo aseguro. Me alegra ser el único chico al que lees, je, je, je. Nos vemos más abajo en tu otro review ok? Hasta ahora!

**Shofi-Black: **Hola! Aunque tu review haya sido bastante escueto, se agradece igualmente. Me encanta que te haya gustado el fict y aquí está la continuación. Espero tu siguiente review!

**Kitiara Potter II: **Je, je, je, me hace gracia el principio de tu review, eso de que en el anterior no dijiste nada del fict, je, je, je. ¿Qué Draco te parece un cabronazo? Bueno, entonces has capatado la esencia del personaje, je, je, je. Bueno, eso de que se acabará arreglando… yo no digo nada ok? Lo leerás por ti misma cuando llegue el momento, qué malo soy. Sí, es que es demasiado típico el que los dos se quieran, por eso esto me parece más original. ¿En serio te parece prometedor? Gracias! El tema de actualizar… lo tengo ya demasiado oxidado, así que no comentaré ok? Te dejo con el capi yap, aquí el cuarto, espero que lo disfrutes. Adeu!

**Hinaru90: **Hola! ¿Empezaste hace poco? ¡Qué recuerdos de cuando yo empecé! ¿Te parece el mejor fict que hay? ¡Muchas gracias! Pero te aseguro que los hay mucho mejores, basta con que te pases a leer a Carla Gray y lo comprobarás, je, je, je. ¿De verdad te parece que escribo como Rowling? No sé cómo tomarme eso, porque a mi es que no me gusta como escribe Rowling, je, je. Lo tomaré bien ok? Me alegro que te hayas enganchado! Pues nada, para solventar el mono aquí tienes el siguiente. Hasta pronto!

Ahora sí. Sin más que decir, Alonning presenta el esperado cuarto capítulo de este fict:

EL VENENO MÁS MORTÍFERO 

**CAPÍTULO 4: EL NUEVO REY MIDAS Y LAS RUNAS DEL CENTAURO**

Cuando los Slytherins entraron en el Gran Comedor para la comida, el resto de alumnos ya estaban allí desde hacía rato. La reacción de dicho alumnado fue instantánea: las carcajadas resonaron por todo el castillo molestando incluso a _Peeves_, sobretodo las procedentes de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Malfoy y sus compañeros de casa de sexto entraron con todo el cuerpo totalmente rapado para poder cortar de "raíz" el problema. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención es que debido a ello tuvieron que afeitarse también la cabeza, lo que les daba un aspecto especialmente ridículo con sus cabezas brillantes que reflejaban la luz del sol. En cambio, sus rostros mostraban una furia que se transformó en platos y vasos rotos ante las risas de los otros alumnos. McGonagall intentó poner orden, y para cuando con mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió, fue la primera en reír a grandes carcajadas en el mismísimo momento en que la brillante y reluciente cabeza de Severus Snape entró en el Gran Comedor.

El profesor de pociones dirigió su malhumorada mirada a McGonagall que calló un poco aunque siguió riéndose por lo bajo. Los alumnos volvieron a la algarabía anterior al ver que hasta la estricta de su profesora reía a carcajadas. El rostro de Snape demostraba que su nivel de furia estaba aumentando hasta límites insospechados. Y, aunque parezca mentira, fue Lupin el que hizo callar a los alumnos a base de un discurso sobre el respeto a los demás, la comprensión, etc. que fue escuchado atentamente por ellos. O eso daban a entender.

Snape fue hacia la mesa de profesores con esa mirada de "no te pases un pelo" dirigida a Lupin. Cuando Severus se giró, Remus guiñó disimuladamente un ojo a los alumnos mientras sonreía. Los suspiros de las alumnas le delataron ante Snape y Lupin tuvo que volver a fingir que les echaba la arenga.

Aunque Hermione también se reía, en realidad sólo disimulaba ya que no tenía ninguna gana de reír. Había estado preocupada por lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido a los Slytherins o eso se decía ella mentalmente. Cuando vio entrar a Draco con la cabeza deslumbrante, no pudo reprimir una auténtica sonrisa por la gracia de la situación, pero sin malicia alguna. Cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta de que ella le observaba, le envió una de sus más odiosas miradas ya que había interpretado la sonrisa de la chica como una burla en toda regla. Ella, extrañamente, mantuvo su sonrisa inocente mientras respondía a la mirada de Malfoy.

Durante el camino de clase al Gran Comedor, había estado pensando en quién había podido ser el culpable de todo aquello ya que ella no se había enterado de nada de tan ocupada como estaba por realizar las medidas exactas para la Poción Transformadora Universal. Obviamente, llegó a la conclusión de que habían sido sus amigos y no le gustó nada la idea.

-Fuisteis vosotros ¿verdad? -preguntó Hermione a sus amigos entre divertida y enfadada.

-No -contestó inmediatamente Ron, de forma poco creíble.

-Vamos, chicos. No me chupo el dedo -dijo ella con cara de "confesad o no os dejo el trabajo de Transformaciones".

-Está bien, sí -dijo Harry-, lo hicimos nosotros. ¿No te diste cuenta?

-Trabajaba en mi poción-dijo ella, secamente, pero internamente feliz por su gran poder de convicción-. ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?

-Utilizamos una golosina crecepelo potenciada de Fred y George-comentó Ron en voz baja a Hermione- y uno de sus nuevos artilugios: la Poción Inculpadora.

-¿La Poción Inculpadora? -preguntó Hermione con curiosidad mientras reía.

-Sí, así es -comentó Harry mientras volvía a su plato de comida tras la interrupción de los Slytherins-. Se la inyectas a cualquier cosa que se utilice para realizar una... bromilla y los restos desaparecen una vez que la broma se realiza. Nadie te puede culpar.

-Pertenece a la sección "Artículos inteligentes para profesores inteligentes" de la tienda -comentó Ron mientras cogía el vaso de su zumo- Y yo con un _Waddiwasi_ lancé la golosina al caldero de Malfoy -añadió Ron, henchido de orgullo tras haber bebido del zumo y haberlo vuelto a dejar sobre la mesa.

-¿Y por qué lo hicisteis? -dijo Hermione con el tono de voz de "se porque lo hicisteis así que no lo neguéis".

Ron envió una rápida mirada a Harry con el mensaje "Nos ha pillado. ¿qué hacemos?" a lo que Harry simplemente contestó:

-No podíamos dejar las cosas así, Hermione -se disculpó-. Era necesario ponerle en su lugar para que no lo volviera a hacer.

-Puedo arreglármelas yo sola -dijo ella, todavía algo enfadada-. Pero de todos modos gracias por preocuparos por mi - añadió, ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No hay de qué. Para eso están los amigos ¿no?- dijo Ron.

A esto le siguió el abrazo colectivo de la amistad. Éste se vio de repente interrumpido por la sirena que anunciaba que comenzaban las clases de la tarde. Los tres se separaron y recogieron rápidamente sus cosas. Cuando los alumnos (unos con más pelo que otros) comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor, los tres amigos se reunieron con sus compañeros de casa para dirigirse a la primera clase de la tarde, Alquimia.

&&&

-Que sitio más raro- comentó Ron mientras entraban en el aula de Alquimia.

El aula dónde se impartía Alquimia era una de las más grandes de todo el castillo. Había distribuidos varios bancos de trabajo con cuatro sillas cada uno en el centro de la rectangular aula y frente a ellos se encontraba la mesa del profesor. A los lados de los bancos había grandes estanterías repletas de gran cantidad de artilugios de laboratorio tales como matraces, probetas, vasos de precipitado,...etc. y entre estantería y estantería una gran ventana de cristal. En la mesa del profesor se encontraban algunos de aquellos artilugios colocados en una cadena de vidrio repleta de sustancias burbujeantes de vivos colores, tras la cual había una chimenea cubierta de hollín.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y los carentes de cabello de Slytherin, se fueron distribuyendo por los bancos de trabajo. Los tres amigos junto con Neville se sentaron en el mismo banco, de hecho en el primero, y esperaron a que apareciera el profesor sustituto de Charles Flamel. Hermione comenzó a reírse en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de que las brillantes cabezas de Malfoy, sus "matones" y Parkinson se habían sentado tras ellos.

-Vaya -comentó Harry en voz suficientemente alta como para que le oyeran los Slytherins del banco de atrás-, si tenemos a las cuatro bolas de bolos más relucientes de la escuela detrás de nosotros. ¿Ron, te hechas una partida?

-No, creo que no -contestó el chico pelirrojo con el mismo tono de voz burlón utilizado por su amigo-, no tenemos los bolos y sin ellos no se puede jugar. Es una verdadera pena…

-Sí, tienes razón -dijo el chico de ojos verdes-. Además, tal vez estropeemos su estupendo brillo. Mejor que no las miremos porque si no tal vez nos cegamos por el reflejo del sol.

Hermione vio como la furia de Malfoy y los otros Slytherins iba en aumento a pasos agigantados cuando se giró para ver la reacción de ellos ante las palabras de sus amigos. Malfoy ya no podía más. Había intentado contenerse, aunque parezca mentira, pero ya no podía más. Cuando vio la sonrisa indiferente de Hermione supo que la gota había colmado el vaso. Sacó su varita dispuesto a mostrarles a esos tres como eran las Maldiciones Imperdonables cuando...

De pronto, hubo un gran estruendo proveniente de la chimenea seguido de una nube de humo y hollín. Los alumnos comenzaron a toser debido a ello junto con otra tos algo ronca que salía de la chimenea. De ella, surgió una voz que a los tres amigos pareció recordarles a alguien.

-Nunca me acostumbraré a los polvos Flu.

Los alumnos oyeron entre la nube de humo como aquel que había entrado por la chimenea se sacudía la ropa intentando quitarse el humo y el hollín. Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraron haciéndose con las miradas la misma pregunta "¿Esa voz es...?". El hombre estaba de espaldas cuando la nube se disipó y aún seguía sacudiéndose la ropa. Cuando terminó, se giró hacia los alumnos y dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en ellos:

-Soy Sirius Black, vuestro nuevo profesor de Alquimia.

Estupefacta es una palabra demasiado floja para la reacción de los alumnos que miraban con la boca abierta al profesor Black, sobretodo, obviamente, el trío de amigos. Mientras Sirius pasaba su mirada por cada uno de ellos, los alumnos intentaban asimilar que el profesor de Alquimia era un expresidiario de la prisión de Azkaban.

Sirius había limpiado su nombre el año anterior cuando capturó a Peter Pettigrew, el culpable de que fuera encerrado, y que le sustituyó en la celda de la cárcel. Desgraciadamente, o afortunadamente, según se mire, los dementores le pillaron en una ocasión desprevenido y le dieron uno de sus terroríficos besos. Ahora, Sirius era una persona libre que no debía volver a esconderse y, al parecer, había decidido trabajar en Hogwarts.

El profesor Black dirigió su mirada a Hermione, Ron y Harry y disimuladamente les guiñó un ojo como saludo y gesto afectivo. Ellos seguían sin poder creer que Sirius estuviera allí, delante de ellos, y que sería su profesor en aquella asignatura.

Pero lo realmente sorprendente fue la reacción de las alumnas. A Sirius Black siempre se le había visto como un malvado y demente asesino lleno de mugre y ahora le veían totalmente aseado y con el pelo corto mostrando una sonrisa reluciente. Todo eso más sus ojos grises, extrañamente brillantes, dieron lugar al enamoramiento patológico de dicho colectivo, colocándole en un lugar equiparable al que tenía Remus Lupin de "Hombre de mis Sueños". La mayoría de los chicos miraba a sus compañeras con expresión extrañada. Los demás, las acompañaban…

-Es hora de dar clase, ¿no? -dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba al hueco de la chimenea y sacaba un maletín con las iniciales SB escritas con letras plateadas- Hoy vamos a comenzar por algo interesante- sacó su varita del bolsillo y con un movimiento hizo desaparecer la estructura de vidrio que había sobre la mesa. Dejó allí su maletín y lo abrió rebuscando algo.

-¿Sirius es nuestro profesor?-dijo Hermione a sus amigos, todavía sorprendida.

-No lo puedo creer, Sirius profesor- comentó a su vez Ron, también asombrado intentando conectar el concepto "Sirius" con el concepto "profesor". Le era completamente imposible ligar ambos términos.

-Pues parece que sí -dijo Harry felizmente-. Tener a Sirius de profesor promete ser muy divertido.

Ron asintió y Hermione simplemente se encogió de hombros. En ningún momento hubiera esperado que el sustituto de Flamel fuera Sirius. Él les había contado que se le dio bien esa asignatura en el colegio, pero de ahí a profesor... "De todos modos," pensó la chica "no puede ser peor que las clases de Hagrid".

-Aquí está -dijo Sirius sacando una bolsa de tela cerrada por un cordón de su maletín-. Bien, lo primero que necesitáis saber en esta asignatura es obviamente en que consiste. ¿Alguien sabe qué es la Alquimia? -Hermione alzó el brazo- ¿Sí, Hermione?

-La Alquimia es el conjunto de experimentos y métodos por los cuales se halla la Piedra Filosofal, sustancia capaz de transformar cualquier metal en oro puro y de producir el Elixir de la Vida que proporciona la inmortalidad -dijo Hermione como si fuera un libro de texto transformado en una chica de Gryffindor-. Además también incluye otros procesos por los cuales se pueda producir el oro a partir de cualquier otro metal.

-Muy bien, Hermione- dijo Sirius sonriéndole. Las alumnas suspiraron con envidia-. ¡Te has ganado 15 puntos para Gryffindor!

Malfoy se puso a comentar con Crabbe y Goyle "lo estúpida que es la Sangre Sucia y como hace la pelota a los profesores para que le suban nota". Pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a permitir que insultaran a nadie en su clase, y menos si era de Gryffindor. Que el profesor Black favorecía a Gryffindor y despreciaba a Slytherin al contrario que Snape, fue algo que toda la escuela supo en muy poco tiempo.

-Señor Malfoy, 10 puntos menos para su casa por hablar en clase -dijo el profesor clavando su mirada con odio sobre Draco-. Y a la próxima será castigado y tendrá que limpiar mis bolas de bolos. Ya veo que es usted un experto en el tema -dijo sonriendo diabólicamente mientras observaba la calva del anteriormente chico de pelo rubio platino. Y que su tirria por Mafloy era total y absoluta, mucho menos.

-Tras esta interrupción que espero que no se repita, vamos a comenzar -dijo Sirius apartando la mirada de Malfoy, que le miraba con odio mal disimulado, y dirigiéndola a todos sus alumnos-. Hoy realizareis la transformación de estaño en oro por medio de unos polvos de Piedra Filosofal -señaló la bolsa de tela que había sacado anteriormente- para que veáis en que consiste esta asignatura y ya comenzaremos a dar la materia en profundidad en la próxima clase -hizo una pausa como esperando que alguien expusiera alguna duda y como no la hubo, prosiguió-. Así que os repartiré algo de estaño y algo de polvo de Piedra Filosofal y los tendréis que calentar en los calderos de esas estanterías utilizando un _Incendio_. Veréis como al calentar y remover el estaño y los polvos de Piedra Filosofal se transforman en oro. ¿Alguna duda?

Los alumnos asintieron y comenzaron a preparar los materiales necesarios para realizar la tarea. Mientras tanto, el profesor repartió el estaño entre los alumnos y para cuando fue a repartir los polvos de Piedra Filosofal, detuvo a toda la clase para que le escuchara.

-Algo muy, muy importante -dijo con tono de advertencia sosteniendo la bolsa de tela con los polvos entre las manos-. No inhaléis los polvos de Piedra Filosofal. ¿Alguien sabe lo que ocurriría en dicho caso?

-Padecería el síndrome del Rey Midas -contestó Hermione una vez que Sirius le cedió la palabra-, que consiste en que todo lo que tocase aquella persona se transformaría en oro macizo.

-Excelente, otros 15 puntos para Gryffindor -contestó Sirius orgulloso de su alumna-. El Rey Midas tuvo ese desagradable destino: absolutamente todo lo que tocaba se convertía en oro, debido a una maldición. Por suerte actualmente hay una poción que cura el síndrome del Rey Midas pero es mejor que no ocurra ningún percance.

Tras este aviso, el profesor Black comenzó a repartir cuidadosamente los polvos de Piedra Filosofal entre los alumnos mientras estos continuaban preparando lo necesario para realizar el trabajo. Pero entre los alumnos, hubo alguien que se dedicó a preparar... otras cosas.

-¡Ah! Una cosa más antes de comenzar –dijo Sirius a la clase-. Ni se os ocurra robar el oro que fabriquéis ahora, pues desaparecerá dentro de un rato. Es así como hacen el oro los _leprechauns_. Y por supuesto, con estos polvos no se puede fabricar el Elixir de la Vida…

-¿Por qué dice eso, profesor? –preguntó Pansy, haciéndose la interesante. Jamás lo llegaría a admitir, pero se sentía tan atraída por el profesor como el resto de alumnas. Sirius la miró con un semidesprecio (era Slytherin) y respondió.

-Pues porque cuando yo estudié hubo gente que se lo ocurrió robar el Polvo de Piedra Filosofal. Fabricaron oro y el elixir –dijo mientras serguía repartiendo el polvo- y cuando probaron el elixir sufrieron el síndrome del Rey Midas y el oro, desapareció al poco tiempo –y dicho esto continuó repartiendolo.

Cuando Sirius se acercaba a las mesas delanteras ya que había empezado a repartir los polvos por detrás, una voz susurró unas palabras y en su camino apareció una mochila repleta de libros que antes no se encontraba allí. El profesor de Alquimia no vio el obstáculo que había en su camino y tropezó estrepitosamente. La bolsa de polvos de Piedra Filosofal salió volando de sus manos mientras la misma voz de antes hacía desaparecer la mochila. Los polvos cayeron sobre la cabeza del pobre Neville Longbottom que no sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Los Slytherins del banco de atrás se apartaron de él como si tuviera una enfermedad extremadamente contagiosa mientras reían en voz baja y Harry, Hermione y Ron se alejaron un poco, asustados. Sirius recuperó el equilibrio antes de caer y al ver a Neville totalmente inmovilizado por el pánico, cubierto de pies a cabeza por polvos de Piedra Filosofal y con la pluma con la que estaba copiando las instrucciones en su mano, toda ella de oro macizo, se dijo que su primera clase había sido un desastre, acababa de crear al nuevo Rey Midas.

-¿Qqqq...qq...qué...mmm...me ha pasado? -preguntó Neville observando atónito la pluma dorada que sostenía con esfuerzo debido a su peso entre los dedos- ¿No tendré por casualidad el síndrome del rey ese, no? -la mirada de sus amigos de Gryffindor bastó para saber que sí. Así era.

-Neville -dijo el profesor Black con un tono de voz que intentaba ser tranquilizador a pesar de que él también estaba bastante nervioso-, no toques absolutamente nada -Sirius recogió cuidadosamente la bolsa vacía de polvos que estaba sobre la cabeza del aterrorizado Neville y sacó su varita-. _¡Accio polvos!_-dijo apuntando hacia Neville y después señalando la bolsa. Los polvos de Piedra Filosofal volaron hacia la bolsa mientras los alumnos dejaban de respirar, no querían ser también "reyes".

-Toma –dijo el profesor tendiéndole al pobre chico unos guantes de piel de dragón que se transformaron en oro al instante cuando los tocó-, póntelos para no tocar a nadie ni a nada, recoge tus cosas y ve a tu cuarto en la Sala Común. No salgas de allí por nada, un elfo doméstico te llevará la poción que te curará cuando esté lista- y diciendo esto salió del aula para buscar a Snape y que realizara una poción Aurímidas.

El petrificado Neville no podía pronunciar palabra. Se puso los guantes y comenzó a recoger sus cosas mientras Ron, Hermione y Harry volvían al banco al ver que ya no había peligro de ser convertidos en estatuas de oro. Pero Malfoy no había ayudado a "coronar" al nuevo rey sólo para fastidiarle, porque había sido él quién lo había hecho aunque nadie se había dado cuenta. Utilizó un hechizo para hacer desaparecer uno de los guantes disimuladamente y con otro hechizo hizo aparecer de nuevo la mochila frente al nuevo rey. Éste, tropezó mientras recogía y cayó sobre sus compañeros de casa. Cuando se levantó, tenía a sus pies las esculturas talladas en oro de Harry y Ron.

-Vaya -comentó Draco sarcásticamente-, el nuevo rey tiene predilección por el oro. Incluso ha transformado a sus amigos en oro.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy -le espetó Hermione que por suerte se había apartado justo antes de que el pobre Neville cayera sobre sus amigos-. Tranquilo Neville, cuando tomes la poción Aurímidas todo lo que hayas convertido en oro volverá a ser como antes, incluido ellos.

Hermione estaba algo preocupada por sus amigos. Ahora eran de oro puro. Pero más preocupada estaba por Neville que parecía que iba tener un colapso nervioso de un momento a otro. Ella le apremió para que se fuera cuanto antes y sólo se sintió medio aliviada cuando vio que se había ido. Entonces, mientras Malfoy hacía lo imposible por molestar, intentó poner las esculturas de sus amigos de pie, pero le fue imposible debido a su peso.

-La pobre Sangre Sucia no puede levantar a sus áureos amiguitos -le decía Draco con el tono de voz de "pobrecitaaaa!"-. Qué suerte tienen! Ahora Potter si que será muy famoso: San Potter el Dorado- continuó Draco-. Ahhh! Y Weasley al fin tiene dinero, aunque él mismo sea el dinero- y él y sus amigos se empezaron a reír a grandes carcajadas.

-Malfoy -dijo Hermione secamente-, anda, ve y sácale brillo a la calva y déjame en paz.

Por segunda vez en aquella clase, Malfoy estuvo a punto de utilizar las Maldiciones Imperdonables y por segunda vez también fue Sirius quién se lo impidió cuando entró en el aula, visiblemente divertido, probablemente a causa de haber visto la pelambrera de Severus Snape. Pero cuando Hermione le explicó lo ocurrido en su ausencia, ya no le hizo tanta gracia. Ahora tenía a su ahijado y al mejor amigo de éste convertidos en esculturas doradas. "Snape tendrá que realizar más poción" pensó divertido.

-La clase ha llegado casi a su fin -comenzó el profesor dirigiéndose a los alumnos- y después de los accidentes acontecidos es mejor dejarlo hasta la semana que viene. Así que podéis marcharos hasta la próxima clase- se detuvo un momento y luego añadió sonriente-. Todos excepto el señor Malfoy que primero tendrá que recoger los calderos y demás utensilios. Hermione!-llamó la atención de la chica- Llevaré a tus... amigos a su dormitorio. ¿De acuerdo?

La chica asintió. Hermione recogió sus cosas más lentamente de lo normal mientras observaba sonriente como Malfoy debía recoger lo casi-usado por sus compañeros de clase. Esa sonrisa hizo enfadar más aún al Slytherin que rompió un vaso por no romper la cabeza de la chica delante del profesor. Ella se acabó por marchar, pero antes le dedicó otra sonrisa que se convirtió en otro vaso roto.

&&&

"Al final me he quedado sola" se dijo Hermione mientras se aproximaba a lo alto de la torre sureste donde en la cúspide se hallaba la clase de Runología. Lo cierto es que ahora Ron y Harry eran estatuas de oro puro y no estarían con ella durante un buen rato. Por suerte, Runología la daban con Hufflepuff y no tendría que soportar de nuevo a Malfoy. Aunque en realidad no le molestaba tanto.

Sólo quedaba ella de Gryffindor sin sus amigos y Neville. Al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown fanáticas de cualquier tipo de adivinación, prefirieron escoger otra asignatura antes que dar case con "el semi-caballo ese sin ningún tipo de ojo interior" según palabras de la propia Patil. Las dos amigas le tenían manía porque fue el sustituto temporal de Trelawney el año anterior cuando Umbridge echó a la profesora de adivinación. Hermione no sabía con quien tendría que dar clase pero esperaba conocer a alguien.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del aula, vio una inmensa runa inscrita sobre ella. Cuando la chica puso su mano para abrir la puerta, la runa brillo con un débil destello rojo y se abrió la puerta inmediatamente. Hermione quedó algo sorprendida por el extraño mecanismo de la puerta.

-La puerta se abre sólo a los alumnos que tengan clase en la hora apropiada-dijo una chica de pelo rubio tras Hermione. La chica de Gryffindor se giró y vio a Hannah Abott, una chica de Hufflepuff que conocía de Herbología-. Hola Hermione! No sabía que dabas esta asignatura.

-Hola Hannah, sí y ya veo que tú también -contestó la chica de cabello castaño mientras entraban seguidas de otros alumnos, casi todo chicas.

-Siempre me han parecido interesantes esos símbolos extraños -contestó la chica rubia e hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Vienes sola? -le preguntó Hannah ofreciéndole un sitio en la mesa donde se sentó con sus compañeras de casa con un ademán.

-No, es que mis amigos han tenido un... problemilla en Alquimia -contestó ella rechazando amablemente la invitación de su compañera-. Tal vez vengan luego -dijo aunque ella sabía que no sería así.

La chica rubia asintió mientras Hermione se dirigió a la mesa más alejada de la puerta del aula circular. Las mesas eran todas redondas con varios sillones en cada una y sobre ellas había cuatro cuencos de madera. La chica se sentó en uno de los algo incómodos sillones y sacó de su mochila su libro "Runología: el arte del futuro rúnico" y sus sets de runas para principiantes y runas para expertos. Aunque sólo se pidió el set para principiantes en la lista escolar, Hermione había considerado que tal vez era mejor tener los dos por si acaso los necesitaba.

El resto de los alumnos entró en la sala y se acomodaron en las mesas y sillones. Cuando ya estaban todos allí, el profesor, el centauro Firenze, entró en escena. Delicadamente como sólo un caballo podría hacer, entró en la sala tras el último de los alumnos y se sentó sobre el cojín azul nocturno de grandes proporciones situado frente a todas las mesas, y por lo tanto, frente a los alumnos. Los alumnos callaron cuando el centauro se dispuso a hablar.

-Bienvenidos -dijo lentamente y con una voz suave y misteriosa-. Esta es la primera clase del curso de Runología. Muchos os preguntaréis el porqué de que yo imparta estás clases -Firenze exageraba demasiado las palabras y las acompañaba de gestos largos y profundos, lo que ponía nerviosos a los alumnos-. Es comúnmente conocido, que la especialidad de mi raza es la astrología y no el arte rúnico -continuó con su tono lento y empalagoso- pero yo tengo mucho conocimiento acerca de este saber y quiero compartirlo con vosotros.

-¿Y como aprendió este maravilloso arte, profesor? -preguntó Ernie McMillan cortando la irritante y lenta cháchara de Firenze... para preguntar algo con lo que soltaría otra. Sus compañeras casi se le tiran encima para descuartizarle.

-Otro día, McMillan... otro día -contestó misteriosamente el profesor. Ernie se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta evasiva pero se calló y observó. A Hermione también le irritaban un poco las palabras del profesor pero tras la presentación parecía ir algo más animado.

-Sacad vuestros libros y vuestros sets de runas -indicó el centauro-. Abrid el libro por la página seis y leed la introducción a la Runología. Como hoy es la primera clase no daremos mucha teoría y haremos una pequeña predicción.

Las alumnas se emocionaron ante la idea. Los alumnos les daba más o menos igual. Y en cuanto a Hermione simplemente realizó lo que el profesor había mandado hacer.

-¿Ahora alguien me puede decir en qué consiste esta asignatura? -preguntó desde algún punto de la clase el profesor. Se había dedicado a dar vueltas entre las mesas mientras los alumnos leían-. ¿Sí, señorita Granger? –aunque había gente que sabía la respuesta, era casi una tradición dejar que ella respondiera. O así se lo tomaban los alumnos.

-La Runología es el arte de la predicción del futuro mediante runas escritas sobre madera. Dependiendo de la madera, del cuerpo celeste al que esté asociada la runa y a la forma de esta, existen muchos tipos de lectura de ellas y por lo tanto de posibilidades- dijo la chica desde su lugar en el fondo de la sala.

-Correcto, 10 puntos para su casa, señorita Granger -dijo el profesor con su tono de voz empalagoso-. No os voy a cargar hoy con nada más que eso de teoría. Para la próxima clase quiero un resumen de las páginas 7 a la 10. Y ahora -continuó Firenze-, algo de práctica. Vais a realizar una pequeña predicción sobre cosas tales como el tiempo que hará dentro de unos días, si tendréis mucho trabajo para este fin de semana, etc. Nada complicado -el profesor hizo una pausa y se acercó a la mesa más cercana en la que se encontraba Hannah Abott, cogió su libro y buscó una página-. En la página 57 encontraréis las instrucciones a seguir. Al final de clase quiero que me entreguéis vuestra predicción en un pergamino- y dicho esto se dirigió hacia su cojín y cerró los ojos como si anduviera en otro mundo.

Hermione abrió su libro por la página citada y leyó las instrucciones. No era excesivamente difícil. Sólo debía poner en el cuenco de madera las runas necesarias, agitarlas con cuidado, dejarlas caer sobre la mesa e interpretar los resultados según las instrucciones del libro. Mientras abría su set de runas, vio que en la mesa que estaba cerca de ella Ernie McMillan tenía problemas para abrir el suyo, pero ella no le prestó mucha atención.

El profesor había comenzado a pasearse entre los alumnos observando su trabajo mientras Hermione colocaba en su cuenco las runas que necesitaba para predecir como irían las clases del día siguiente. En ese momento se produjo un gran alboroto cuando Ernie al fin pudo abrir la bolsita de las runas ya que éstas salieron volando por toda la sala. Entonces, Hermione se protegía de los proyectiles de madera los cuales habían caído en gran parte sobre ella. La chica no se dio cuenta de que algunas de esas runas habían caído dentro de su cuenco.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Hermione se dispuso a realizar la predicción. Mientras agitaba cuidadosamente las runas del cuenco, pensó que aún tenía tiempo para realizar el resumen si la interpretación no le resultaba muy larga. Firenze apareció entonces a su lado evaluando su trabajo y eso la puso bastante nerviosa. Terminó de agitarlas y las lanzó sobre el tapete marrón que cubría la mesa. Hermione hubiera esperado del centauro un elogio o que le dijera que lo había hecho mal pero nunca aquello.

Firenze observaba con detenimiento las runas de la mesa con una gran sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. Hermione miraba al centauro preocupada por haber hecho algo mal. Pero el profesor de Runología simplemente observó las runas y apuntaba con el dedo a unas y otras mientras murmuraba. Una runa que quedaba boca abajo, otra boca arriba, una sobre otra,... El interés del profesor por las runas de la Gryffindor había llamado también la atención de sus compañeros de clase que intentaban divisar lo que ocurría en la mesa del fondo de la clase. Entonces Firenze habló mientras seguía observando las runas con una voz totalmente sorprendida:

-Has predicho una auténtica profecía...

-¿Qué quiere decir son eso, profesor?-preguntó Hermione lentamente, asustada por la extraña reacción del centauro.

-Señorita Granger, esta es una predicción que va mucho más allá de cómo le irán las clases a usted mañana -contestó él-. Es una predicción de su futuro y que entraña grandes secretos. Escuche- y mientras señalaba una u otra runa fue recitando la profecía descrita por las runas:

Cuando el oro y la plata se fundan

en un agujero de oscuridad y luz,

la bestia de las siete magias escogerá

el camino trazado o la senda de la redención.

Las estrellas decidirán el destino

cuando el baúl del veneno se abra,

la muerte o la vida, en la brisa nocturna,

palabras al viento que cambiarán su alma.

Al principio Hermione no supo que decir ante lo que recitó Firenze. Quedó bastante sorprendida de haber profetizado algo "más allá de cómo irán las clases de mañana". Observó atentamente las runas que había sobre la mesa y comprobó que había más de las que ella había colocado en el cuenco. Entonces recordó el incidente de Ernie y se dispuso a disculparse.

-Lo siento, profesor -comenzó ella-, pero al parecer algunas de las runas de Ernie cayeron en mi cuenco y por eso me he equivocado. Si quiere ahora lo repit...

-No, no -interrumpió el centauro-. Todo está bien. Esto ha ocurrido porque debía ocurrir. Está escrito en el cielo nocturno y no puedes cambiar el destino.

Hermione se quedó callada por no echarse a reír mientras el profesor seguía observando boquiabierto las runas. A pesar de que ella no creía en la adivinación, realizaba dos asignaturas de predicciones, pero no había pensado que la Runología fuera tan... abstracta como Adivinación. Pero ahora creía que tal vez había sido un error apuntarse a esa asignatura. Había pensado que las predicciones por medio de runas eran más precisas que las de las hojas de té o la bola de cristal.

-Señorita Granger -dijo ahora el centauro-, no es necesario que me entregue esta profecía en un pergamino, pero debería tenerla presente porque le abre una puerta al porvenir -y con estas palabras se alejó de ella hacia su cojín.

&&&

"Vaya tontería de profecía" se decía mentalmente Hermione mientras volvía a la Sala Común tras la clase con el centauro. Después de lo ocurrido con la predicción, el centauro no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra aunque de vez en cuando miraba a la chica con unos ojos muy extraños que le ponían nerviosa.

Primero, no entendía en absoluto lo que aquellas palabras recitadas por Firenze querían decir y en el caso de que dijeran algo, seguro serían una sarta de tonterías sin sentido. "Pero al fin y al cabo," pensaba ella "Firenze es un centauro, una criatura sabia en el arte adivinatorio y no es la impostora incompetente de Trelawney". De todos modos, no se iba a tomar en serio aquella estúpida profecía.

Entre unas cosas y otras, ya había llegado a la Sala Común. Entonces vio en el tablón de anuncios que había mucha gente leyendo un nuevo cartel que habían puesto y se acercó a leerlo:

SALIDAS A HOGSMEADE

Se informa a los alumnos de 6º y 7º año que por una nueva norma instaurada por el director, el profesor Dumbledore, se permitirán a partir de este fin de semana (días 7 y 8 de septiembre) las salidas de dichos alumnos a Hogsmeade durante todos los fines de semana del curso.

Atentamente,

Minerva McGonagall,

Subdirectora y Jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

"¿Salidas durante todo el curso?" se preguntó Hermione con curiosidad mientras se alejaba de la multitud concentrada frente al tablón de anuncios "Es una buena idea. Podremos ir cuando queramos y si necesitamos algo podremos conseguirlo rápidamente en el pueblo".

Se dirigía al dormitorio de los chicos de 6º ya que iba a ver que tal estaban sus amigos. Por lo que había leído, la poción Aurímidas necesitaba un día entero de cocción y por lo tanto Neville seguiría con el síndrome del Rey Midas y sus amigos deberían permanecer como esculturas doradas durante todo un día más. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando entró en el cuarto y...

-Neville!-la chica exclamó.

El chico se hallaba llorando sobre una colcha de oro, en una cama de oro, en una habitación de oro. Todos los muebles de la sala eran de oro puro e incluso las paredes tenían un tinte dorado. En las camas de Harry y Ron se encontraban las estatuas de éstos conservando la expresión que tenían cuando Neville les transformó. Sobre su cama, el pobre chico lloraba ocultando su cara con los brazos.

Cuando Hermione, obviamente preocupada por su amigo, hizo un movimiento con intención de acercarse a él, Neville se levantó de un brusco impulso y exclamó con brillantes lágrimas en los ojos:

-No... te... acerques! O tú... también serás... de oro...-consiguió balbucear.

Entonces la chica se dio cuenta de los cambios producidos en el nuevo Rey Midas. Mientras se acercaba lentamente, comprobó que los destellos que provenían de las lágrimas eran producidos ya que las propias lágrimas eran de oro! Y al acercarse un poco más observó que sus ojos eran también de oro, sus uñas parecían estar pintadas con un esmalte áurico, su piel tenía un tinte dorado, y el cabello se le comenzaba a clarear como si fuera rubio y no castaño.

-Tranquilízate, Neville-le dijo ella mientras se le acercaba, las doradas lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla-. Entiendo que estés nervioso por lo que te ha ocurrido pero debes tranquilizarte.

-Mírame Hermione! -contestó él sollozando aterrorizado- Me estoy convirtiendo en oro!

-No, Neville -contestó ella con la voz más suave y tranquilizadora que pudo adoptar mientras se aproximaba unos pasos más a él hasta quedar bastante cerca-. Lo que te ocurre es lo que le ocurrió a Midas. Hubo zonas de su cuerpo que adquirieron un tono dorado que desaparecerá en el momento en que tomes la poción Aurímidas.

-¿Y cuando llegará la poción? -peguntó el chico ya más calmado pero aún temeroso- No ha venido nadie a decirme que pasa con esa poción. Y el profesor Black dijo que un elfo doméstico me la traería.

-Neville -dijo ella recuperando su tono de voz normal poco a poco tal y como él dejaba sus nervios de lado-, no te voy a engañar. La poción Aurímidas tarda más o menos un día en estar lista y hasta mañana tendrás que seguir así -al ver que el chico volvía a ponerse histérico volvió a intentar tranquilizarle-. Pero no te preocupes, sólo es hasta mañana y todo volverá a ser como antes. No tendrás ninguna secuela, de verdad.

Al parecer, Hermione al fin consiguió que Neville se calmara. Estuvo con él un rato más asegurándole que todo acabaría bien, además de que podría librarse del rollo de Historia de la Magia del viernes por la mañana. Al final, el chico no se preocupó más y se acostó a dormir de tan agotado como estaba.

Antes de irse, Hermione se acercó a las camas de sus compañeros y les vio allí, convertidos en esculturas de oro. "Mañana volverán a ser los de antes" se dijo "Seguro que no se verán afectados". Y con estas susurradas palabras se marchó a su dormitorio para estar hasta altas horas de la noche trabajando en sus tareas:

-Hasta mañana, Harry y Ron.

&&&&&

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Bueno, bueno, bueno. Menudo capi! ¿no? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y sobretodo las sorpresitas que ha habido en él. ¿Qué os ha parecido Sirius como profesor? ¿Imaginasteis en algún momento que él podía ser el profesor de Alquimia? Pobrecito lo mal que le ha ido en su primera clase. Y pobre Neville, que sepáis que no la tengo tomada con él sino que simplemente era el personaje adecuado para ser coronado como el Neo-Rey Midas. ¿Qué pensáis acerca de la profecía de Firenze? Ahh! ¿Y qué tal Snape y los Slytherins calvos? Espero vuestras respuestas a estas preguntas, vuestras propias preguntas que contestaré encantado, las sugerencias, ideas, opiniones y todo tipo de mensajes dirigidos al autor en un bonito precioso y preferentemente largo review, ok? Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!

**Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

Aparecerá el nuevo personaje que ayudará a Hermione con sus problemas.

Harry y Ron volverán a ser normales, aunque tal vez no del todo.

Visita a Hogsmeade de Hermione. ¿Qué ocurrirá en el único pueblo de Gran Bretaña habitado únicamente por magos?

Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos queridos lectores/as. Adiós!

Alonning.


	5. Los pensamientos de un libro

**Disclaimer:** Como muy bien todos sabéis, los personajes de estos fan fictions pertenecen a Rowling y a algunos más que yo desconozco. La razón por la que escribimos historias con ellos no es por querer aprovecharnos ni por sacar algo de ello, es simplemente porque nos encantan los personajes y queremos formar parte de su mundo. Por ello, creo que no se merece ningún autor de fan fictions ser demandado por sus escritos sólo porque adora a los personajes y sus vidas en los libros. Que nuestra querida Rowling se lo tome como un halago a su trabajo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Qué tal estáis? Bueno, aquí llegó el 5º capítulo de "El Veneno más Mortífero". Sí, ya se que me retrasé en enviarlo y que ello puede acarrear vuestro enfado pero pido comprensión ya que el retraso se debió a dos razones. La primera fueron mis exámenes finales (menos mal que ya terminé) y la otra, la peor en mi opinión, es que me quedé atascado y sin ideas para este capítulo. Pero allá voy con otra entrega de esta historia que espero que os guste. Pero primero, pasaré a las respuestas a los reviews antes de que comience el capítulo:

**Hinaru90:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review! Pues claro que no abandoné la historia, el caso es que soy un poco lento y además tengo montones de trabajo por hacer que me impiden ponerme a ello. Me alegra que disfrutaras de Snape y los Slytherins calvos, je, je, je. A mi también sólo de imaginármelos me da la risa. Sip, Sirius se pondrá de parte de Gryffindor, la contrapartida de Snape, je, je, je. La verdad es que sí, pobre Neville, pero es que era el personaje más adecuado… No tengo nada contra él, eh? Hay otros personajes de este fict que me caen peor… Bueno, aquí el siguiente capi. Espero que lo disfrutes. Adiós!

**Allison:** Creo que ya me expliqué largo y tendido en el mail que te mandé, así que espero que reconsideraras el continuar y tu… argumentación. Si lees esto, espero que te guste.

**Emy Black: **Hola! Qué agradable verte por aquí, je, je, je. Me alegra que te gustara la idea de Sirius como profesor, je, y que te rieras con el tema de las calvas, aunque siento que ahora crea la gente que estás más loca que antes por tus inesperadas risas al recordarlo, je, je, je. Que no entiendas la predicción es normal, je, je, je. Y falta mucho para que pueda llegar a cumplirse, porque nadie dijo que debía de cumplirse, je, je, je. Lo de la Alquimia… sí, se puede decir que me inspiré en Carla, pero ya ves que no tiene que ver con lo que hizo ella sobre eso. Además, que ella apenas tocó esa clase después de su mención siglos atrás, je, je, je. Bueno, pues creo que ya leí algo tuyo no? Y a ver si actualizamos eh? Bueno, no soy nadie para andar exigiendo, así que mejor me callo y te dejo con el capi eh? Ya me contarás, dew!

**Lovely-Sheikah: **¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar tu review? La próxima vez podrías probar a decírmelo con palabras… Así tal vez me entere de lo que me quieres decir. Bueno, si lees esto disfruta del capi.

EL VENENO MÁS MORTÍFERO 

**CAPÍTULO 5: LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE UN LIBRO**

Hermione se encontraba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor a mediodía del viernes 6 de septiembre. Estaba sola porque entre que sus amigos eran estatuas de oro y que Neville era el Rey Midas en persona, no había nadie a su alrededor. Sus otros compañeros de casa estaban demasiado absortos en sus cosas como para fijarse en que ella estaba sola al final de la mesa.

Acababa de salir de Historia de la Magia que, como era de costumbre, había resultado un auténtico pelmazo de clase, insoportable. El profesor Binns había comenzado el sexto curso con la entretenidísima materia correspondiente a la historia del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña desde sus ancestrales comienzos. Un rollo inaguantable. La chica había intentado permanecer despierta durante toda la clase pero había resultado imposible.

Mientras estaba indagando en sus pensamientos, Harry, Ron y Neville entraron en el Gran Comedor. Hermione alzó la vista de su plato de comida intacto y vio como sus sospechas se habían hecho realidad.

Neville llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tal y como su amiga le había dicho, tras tomar la poción Aurímidas había vuelto a ser el de antes sin ningún tipo de secuela. Su pelo y sus ojos volvían a ser castaños, sus uñas y su piel, de su color habitual. Era de nuevo un chico normal. Pero a Harry y a Ron las cosas no les habían ido tan bien.

Después de que Neville tomara la poción, sus amigos junto con todo aquello que estuvo transformado en oro, volvieron a la normalidad. No tenían conciencia de lo ocurrido durante el tiempo transcurrido entre la clase de Alquimia y cuando despertaron en sus camas. Al principio les costó moverse un poco ya que estaban algo "rígidos" después de permanecer varias horas en la misma postura. Tras levantarse, vieron a Neville que daba saltos de alegría y le preguntaron qué había pasado. El chico les explicó lo ocurrido y les pidió disculpas a lo que ellos contestaron que no tenía importancia ya que había sido un accidente. Pero Neville en ese momento ya se había dado cuenta de lo que les ocurría a sus amigos y no sabía como iba a decírselo.

Aún así, Neville intentó disimularlo y fingir que no sabía nada para no llamar la atención sobre ellos ya que Harry y Ron desconocían lo que les estaba pasando. Pero las miradas de extrañeza de los alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y las carcajadas estridentes de los Slytherins al entrar en el Gran Comedor, bastaron para que se dieran cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Entonces, un espejo de considerable tamaño se materializó frente a ellos y observaron lo que Neville, estúpidamente, había intentado ocultarles. Su piel seguía siendo dorada! Se fijaron más aún y vieron que sus ojos también lo eran! Neville ya les había explicado lo que a él le había ocurrido después de transformarse en el Rey Midas y ahora ellos tenían los mismos síntomas.

De pronto el espejo casi se abalanza sobre Harry que se apartó justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por él. Entonces vio que Malfoy, con una sonrisa infinita, lo dirigía con su varita desde la mesa de Slytherin. Los chicos quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver que sobre las cabezas de los Slytherins había comenzado a crecer unos pequeños cabellos donde supuestamente no debería haberlos, al menos por el momento. La mirada de odio de Harry podría haber llegado a mucho más, pero en ese momento entraron un grupo de profesores por la puerta del Gran Comedor y Harry, Ron y Neville se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Hermione mientras Malfoy hacía desaparecer rápidamente el espejo y escondía su varita.

Cuando se sentaron, las miradas de extrañeza de sus compañeros todavía estaban posadas en ellos. Y lo que es peor, las sonrisas burlonas de las serpientes también.

-¿Qué nos ha ocurrido Hermione? -preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba bruscamente por el enfado de todo lo ocurrido.

-No es nada -contestó ella-. Tras tomar la poción, Neville volvió a ser normal y las cosas que transformó también. Pero éstas pueden perdurar durante un tiempo con ciertos aspectos... dorados.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo es eso? -preguntó cabreado Harry sin quitar la mirada de profundo odio de Draco Malfoy, el cual se la devolvía sin reservas.

-Un par de semanas a lo sumo. Irá decreciendo progresivamente -dijo ella mientras se echaba una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

-¿Dos semanas? -dijo casi gritando Harry, al fin apartando la mirada de su enemigo- Eso es demasiado tiempo. Malfoy tiene para rato.

-Sí, tienes razón -contestó ella despreocupadamente y quitándole importancia mientras seguía removiendo su comida como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, pero sin probarla.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo cabizbajo Neville-. Os he acarreado muchos problemas.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente ya te lo hemos dicho -contestó Harry con tono repetitivo y cansado, pero tranquilizador.

-Pero..., ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL ORO! -exclamó Ron que no había dicho nada desde hacía rato. Sus palabras hicieron que sus amigos pegaran un salto de tres metros sobre sus asientos y que todas las miradas del Gran Comedor se fijaran en él. Al darse cuenta de ello, se encogió avergonzado y susurró- Es que no me hubiera venido mal un poco.

-Ron -dijo Hermione mirándole seriamente-, si quieres algo de oro inhala los polvos de Piedra Filosofal ¿vale? Pero no montes un escándalo en el Gran Comedor por tus problemas económicos -le reprendió.

Ron pareció encogerse ante la reprimenda de su amiga debido a su... estúpido comportamiento. Una vez que terminó, la chica se limitó a pasarles los apuntes y tareas de Runología y Historia de la Magia para que se pusieran al día. Por alguna razón, no quiso contarles lo ocurrido en Runología. Pensó que aquella profecía era muy estúpida y no valía la pena insistir en ello, era algo superfluo y sin importancia.

Draco se levantó de la mesa de Slytherin luciendo su nuevo "look" con prepotencia mientras se pavoneaba por el pasillo en dirección a la salida del Gran Comedor. Sus compañeros le seguían como si fueran ovejas siguiendo al pastor y él decidió hablar para su audiencia mirando fijamente hacia el trío de amigos en voz lo suficientemente alta para que le oyeran mientras sonreía diabólicamente:

-San Potter "El Dorado" ha vuelto para presidir su club de fans y sentarse en su áureo trono. Y como no, con él, su perrito faldero lameculos Weasley "¿Dónde está el oro?". Vayámonos antes de que vomite -y las carcajadas de sus compañeros de casa resonaron en los oídos de Harry y Ron con una intensidad inmensamente mayor de lo que lo hicieron en realidad.

De no ser porque los profesores vigilaban lo que ocurría desde su mesa, el Gran Comedor hubiera explotado en aquel mismísimo instante. El odio que se tenían unos a otros era palpable, tanto que hasta Neville se tuvo que ocultar bajo la mesa por miedo a resultar herido.

El altanero Slytherin y sus compañeros abandonaron el Gran Comedor tras esto, todavía riéndose a grandes carcajadas que resonaban por todo el castillo. Harry y Ron se tranquilizaron un poco mientras Hermione, indiferente, comentó:

-Os queda para rato.

Sus amigos, ya más calmados comenzaron a pensar en que algo no iba bien. Su amiga estaba extremadamente pasota y algo borde, le daba igual todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No se había enfurecido lo más mínimo con lo que les había dicho Malfoy ni con nada de lo que había pasado desde su llegada al Gran Comedor. No se había puesto en postura defensiva hacia sus amigos y eso les sorprendió porque no era normal en ella. Preocupados, decidieron preguntarle por ello.

-¿Te pasa algo Hermione? -dijo Harry examinándola por si había algo fuera de lo normal.

-A mí no me pasa nada -dijo ella absorta ahora en el libro que acababa de sacar de su mochila para comenzar a leer "¿Los números y el futuro tienen algo en común? El arte de la Aritmancia".

-Estás muy rara -dijo Ron haciendo él también el "examen" como Harry-. Estás... indiferente.

-Si te refieres a que paso de Malfoy y sus tonterías estáis en lo cierto -dijo ella apartando con brusquedad durante unos segundos la mirada del libro-. Ignorarlo es lo mejor que se puede hacer para librarse de parásito tal -y volvió a enfrascarse en su libro sin una palabra más.

Sus amigos quedaron algo petrificados ante la contestación tan directa de Hermione. Comenzaron a comer algo porque ahora ellos tenían Adivinación con Trelawney y había que tener fuerzas para soportar todas sus predicciones de mutilaciones horribles, destinos sangrientos y muertes extremadamente dolorosas. Tras un rato de silencio un interrogante que ambos arrastraban desde hacía rato salió a la luz esperando respuesta.

-Oye Hermione -preguntó Harry al fin-. ¿Cómo es que los Slytherins vuelven a tener pelo?

-Muy sencillo -dijo la chica apartando, algo molesta, de nuevo la mirada de su libro-. Snape realizó una poción para que el pelo creciera algo más rápido durante un tiempo. Cuando el efecto termine el pelo comenzará a crecer a un ritmo normal.

-Magnífico -dijo Ron enfadado-. Ahora Snape se dedica a hacer champús y nos estropea la diversión. Con lo que nos costó hacer todo aquello.

-Y lo peor es que ni siquiera los utiliza él -añadió Harry.

La chica le envió una mirada de escepticismo al pelirrojo-dorado y otra al de ojos verdes-áureos. Apartó la vista de sus amigos mientras pensaba "Si no fuera por él seguiríais siendo de oro" y se concentró de nuevo en lo que leía. Pero al poco tiempo se vio interrumpida de nuevo cuando una voz pronunció su nombre.

-¡Hermione!

Una chica alta de cabello largo y oscuro y ojos ambarinos se acercó a dónde ellos estaban. Por la túnica, Ron y Harry adivinaron que ella pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Pero Ron se desconectó en aquel mismo instante porque a partir de aquel momento cuando alguien le preguntara si creía en dios, él diría que creía en su diosa. Harry, acostumbrado al embobamiento de Ron delante de algunas féminas de Hogwarts, pasó un poco de él aunque tuvo que admitir que la chica era muy guapa.

-¡Dem! No nos habíamos visto desde el año pasado. ¿Qué tal el verano? -se alegró Hermione mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa y se abrazaban como buenas amigas.

-A mi me ha ido muy bien, ya te contaré en Aritmancia -dijo pícaramente-.Veo que sigues con tus libros, repasando hasta el último segundo la lección -comentó la chica que se sentó en el hueco vacío al lado de Hermione, cambiando de tema.

-Ya me conoces... -Hermione se detuvo un momento y dijo- Todavía no os he presentado -y mirando a la chica y señalando a cada uno dijo-. Él es, obviamente, Harry Potter, él es mi amigo Ron Weasley y éste de aquí es Neville Longbottom -y añadió-. Ella es Demyre Waterfall de Ravenclaw. Es mi compañera en Aritmancia.

-Mucho gusto en conoceros en persona después de todo lo que Hermione me habló de vosotros. Encantada -les dijo contestando a la presentación mientras ellos le estrechaban la mano, unos más despiertos que otros, unos más en la Tierra que otros-. Somos amigas desde el año pasado cuando me trasladé a Hogwarts -dijo Dem.

Demyre Waterfall era una chica de diecisiete años y por lo tanto de séptimo curso. Ella había vivido en Francia hasta el año interior, ya que su madre era de allí, pero se mudaron a Gran Bretaña por motivos de trabajo de su padre. Él era periodista y le había surgido un trabajo en Londres y, como su madre tenía un trabajo bastante flexible, el de pintora, se mudaron al país de origen de su padre. Así, tras permanecer hasta quinto curso en Beuxbatons, a partir de sexto realizó el curso escolar en Hogwarts. Siempre se había interesado por las artes adivinatorias y al llegar se apuntó a Aritmancia dónde conoció a Hermione. Pero por unas razones o por otras, nunca había tenido oportunidad de ser presentada a los amigos de la Gryffindor y esa ocasión llegó aquel viernes de principios de curso.

-Siento mucho lo que os ha pasado -comentó Dem-. Cuando me contaron lo que os ocurrió con los polvos de Piedra Filosofal no me lo podía creer.

-Gracias -dijo Harry ya que Ron no podía articular palabra-, fue un molesto accidente. Ahora sólo podemos esperar a que pasen los efectos.

Demyre asintió y no dijo nada más al respecto. Ella y Hermione comenzaron a hablar de cómo sería la clase de aquella tarde de Aritmancia, la primera del nuevo curso. Aunque la Ravenclaw estaba en séptimo y no en sexto como Hermione, había tan poca gente que realizaba Aritmancia que las clases las daban todos los cursos a la vez, aunque con diferentes niveles. Aunque esto presentaba un problema y un exceso de trabajo para la profesora Vector, prefería eso a que quitaran la asignatura y perdiera el trabajo por falta de alumnos.

De pronto, la campana sonó y los amigos se separaron para acudir a sus respectivas clases: Harry, Ron y Neville a Adivinación en aquella asfixiante aula en lo alto de la torre norte, con un "Puaj!" de Ron, y Hermione y Demyre a Aritmancia en un aula del cuarto piso.

De camino al aula, mientras las chicas comentaban las interesantes vacaciones de Dem, apareció por el pasillo la persona con la que Hermione no pensaba volver a cruzarse durante el mayor periodo de tiempo posible, obviamente, Draco Malfoy. El Slytherin pasó luciendo su demoníaca sonrisa ante Hermione, seguido de sus "matones" y de otros compañeros de casa. Cuando divisó a Hermione, semi-petrificada delante de él, envió la mirada más odiosa que fue capaz, más aún que la que le había enviado instantes antes a su archienemigo San Potter "el Dorado". Hermione supo defenderse muy bien observándole con indiferencia fingida y una sonrisa pícara que puso de mayor mal humor a Draco al comprobar que sus miradas ya no producían el mismo efecto que antes. Con un "Sangre Sucia" susurrado con rabia en el momento de pasar junto a ella, se marchó girando por el corredor.

Demyre, curiosa ya que había descubierto la farsa de su amiga, se preguntó lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí. "¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?". Había permanecido observando como se desarrollaban los hechos, asombrada por el comportamiento de su amiga y por el de Malfoy, más horrendo de lo habitual. Se había perdido algo de lo que su amiga no le había comentado nada aún. Cuando iba a preguntar, Hermione, mirando hacia el suelo como si fuera su libro favorito, le dijo:

-Dem, necesito tu ayuda. Ayúdame a saber que me pasa y dime que no es lo que estoy pensando -y con una diminuta lágrima recorriendo su mejilla se adelantó hacia la puerta del aula mientras Demyre comenzó a preocuparse realmente por su amiga.

&&

Hermione sabía que con sus amigos no podía contar para aquello. Con ellos no podía hablar de ello, eran incapaces de comprenderlo. Pero Dem sí que podía escucharla y aconsejarla. Pero contárselo no había resultado de mucha ayuda. Demyre había escuchado atentamente todo lo que ella le había dicho, pero al final, no había dado su opinión al respecto, no había dicho más que "la respuesta sólo la sabes tú Hermione".

Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a Hermione, Demyre estaba totalmente segura de qué era lo que le ocurría a su amiga, pero ella debía descubrirlo por sí misma. Y de hecho ya lo había descubierto pero no era capaz de admitirlo, se negaba a ello y buscaba cualquier otra posible razón. Decírselo ella no hubiera resuelto nada, Hermione debía reflexionar y llegaría a aquella desalentadora conclusión de la que intentaba huir desesperadamente. Dem se sintió muy mal por no poder ayudarla más y se sintió aún peor al pensar en las consecuencias que derivarían de aquello que le pasaba a su amiga Gryffindor. "Pobre Hermione..." susurró para sí misma mientras se alejaba de ella al final de la clase de Aritmancia, tras despedirse.

"Tengo que analizarlo" pensaba Hermione de camino a la sala común "Se que eso no puede ser, es imposible" Y así, más liada que aclarada, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio una vez traspasado el cuadro de la dama rosa, intentando pensar y llegar a una conclusión clara "de una maldita vez".

&&

_Crookshanks_ movía acompasadamente su cola en forma de plumero canela mientras paseaba como sólo un felino puede hacer por la habitación de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor. Estaba buscando a su ama para pedirle que le rascara un rato la barriga porque el picor que sentía no le dejaba vivir. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera utilizar aquel odioso hechizo antipulgas, antigarrapatas y, según el propio _Crookshanks_, antigatos. Se subió grácilmente a la cama de su ama por si seguía durmiendo a pesar de ser tan tarde ya que el sol ya estaba muy alto, por lo menos para el gato.

Pues sí, allí estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza con la colcha de la cama a pesar del calor que hacía aquel domingo día 8 de septiembre. Pero no dormía como el gato creía. Hermione no había salido de la cama todavía porque había estado dándole vueltas y vueltas al problema con Malfoy. El día anterior se había dedicado a hacer los deberes a duras penas ya que no conseguía concentrarse. Quería encontrar la respuesta de una vez por todas pero por mucho que lo pensaba no había forma de hallarla.

Intentaba evitar a Malfoy por todos los medios. Durante el viernes tuvo que soportar sus odiosas miradas a la hora de la cena, las cuales ella debía devolver. El sábado lo pasó encerrada en la Sala Común únicamente para no verle. A pesar de que creía haber superado la crisis, se había dado cuenta de que no lo había conseguido. Había mostrado una máscara de indiferencia al exterior, tanto a sus amigos como al propio Malfoy, ocultando lo que realmente estaba pasando. De hecho, ella misma creyó aquella máscara y la adoptó como la realidad aunque no lo fuera. Pero sus nervios y sus temores seguían ahí y a pesar de todo, no era capaz de encontrar la respuesta, la liberación.

Harta de no llegar a nada, Hermione alzó bruscamente la colcha que la cubría, la cual cayó irremediablemente sobre _Crookshanks_. El pobre gato maulló aterrado por la "cosa esa que me quiere asesinar", según sus pensamientos, y escapó con la mayor rapidez que pudo. Se olvidó totalmente de sus picores y se marchó muy enfadado moviendo a un lado y a otro la cola como si fuera un péndulo invertido. Hermione, visiblemente sorprendida porque no esperaba encontrar a _Crookshanks_ dónde estaba, reaccionó rápidamente antes de que el gato se marchara, obviamente enfadado. Le alcanzó y le cogió en brazos mientras le acariciaba y, a pesar de que él se resistió al comienzo, cuando comenzó a rascarle la barriga pensó que el paraíso estaba allí mismo: la barriga era su punto débil y Hermione lo sabía y además con los picores que sentía el gato, lo era más aún. Después, la chica le puso algo de comida para reafirmar la petición de perdón, la cual el gato aceptó entusiasmado.

Una vez resuelto el pequeño incidente con _Crookshanks_, Hermione se dirigió al baño mientras éste, una vez relleno el estómago, se acurrucaba en su cesta para echarse una siesta. La chica se puso bajo el chorro de agua fría para ver si podía despejarse y pensar con mayor claridad. Pero el agua fría era incapaz de borrar aquella imagen mental que se le aparecía en el momento en que cerraba los ojos: el rostro de Draco Malfoy emitiendo su característica sonrisa de desprecio y su mirada de profundo odio.

"¿Qué es?" se preguntaba desesperadamente "¡¿Qué es!". Pero nada, no encontraba la respuesta. Entonces tuvo una idea: iría a despejarse a Hogsmeade, tal vez allí, sola, consiguiera pensar, reflexionar y analizar. Necesitaba un pequeño cambio de aires ya que los muros del castillo comenzaban a agobiarla como apremiándola para que hallara la respuesta. Necesitaba aire fresco y un ambiente apartado de sus preocupaciones, apartado de Malfoy.

Así que, decidida, salió de la ducha y se preparó para marchar al pueblo. No le diría a sus amigos ni a nadie a donde iba a dirigirse. Así a nadie se le ocurriría molestarla. Además, sus amigos no podían de todos modos ya que debían realizar todos los deberes atrasados que tenían, que eran muchos. Entre su transformación áurea y que también habían perdido el sábado por los entrenamientos de quidditch, ahora tenían todas las tareas acumuladas.

Para cuando Hermione salió del castillo, el mediodía ya había pasado. No había pasado por el Gran Comedor a coger nada ya que no tenía ninguna hambre, como durante los días anteriores. Desde lo ocurrido en el tren el domingo anterior había perdido el apetito y apenas comía nada. Ocultaba esto con un hechizo que hacía desaparecer disimuladamente la comida de su plato, la cual pasaba también de forma casi imperceptible al de Neville.

Sintió el aire fresco de aquel domingo bajo el sol radiante del cielo despejado. Los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se mecían suavemente como una masa de agua en calma moviendo sus hojas con la brisa. Caminó hacia el bosque como si se dirigiera a la cabaña de Hagrid. Así parecería que iba allí y no a Hogsmeade. De verdad que no tenía ganas de que la vieran, quería estar sola y no ser molestada y para ello sabía cuál era el lugar ideal en el pueblo.

Una vez que estuvo junto a la cabaña, la rodeó y penetró en la frondosa vegetación del bosque. Fue recorriendo los árboles del linde que se encontraban al lado del camino que abandonaba Hogwarts para salir sin ser vista. Aunque fue muy cautelosa, hubo una persona que, recostada sobre un árbol cerca del lago, percibió sus movimientos sin ser engañada y que después, ocultándose también, decidió seguirla.

&&

Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando abrió la mugrienta y carcomida puerta de tres metros de altura de aquel edificio oculto en la oscuridad de un callejón de Hogsmeade. El edificio era bastante grande, de piedra gris y deslucida y con tanta suciedad sobre sus muros que parecía no distinguirse con los otros grandes edificios antiguos que lo rodeaban. Porque la chica se encontraba en la parte más antigua del pueblo, la perteneciente a la Edad Media en la que los callejones eran estrechos y oscuros. En la actualidad, aquellos antiguos edificios eran los que se dedicaban a la administración de Hogsmeade como el Ayuntamiento o la Sede del Ministerio de Magia y otros públicos como aquel mismo en el que la chica estaba entrando: la biblioteca.

La biblioteca de Hogsmeade se encontraba tras aquellos antiguos muros y guarecida la entrada por la puerta de madera de roble antiquísima. Cuando Hermione abrió la puerta sintió una ráfaga de tranquilidad que atenuó sus nervios y preocupaciones. El ambiente era totalmente tranquilo, sin el más leve ruido que interrumpiera aquel silencio, callado, pero al mismo tiempo estridente. Porque aquel era el silencio que sólo los libros podían dar, el silencio de miles de susurradas historias sobre papel y pergamino, de miles de aventuras flotantes sobre el aire, que hacen prender los candiles que favorecen su lectura. La chica, en aquel momento, consiguió la relajación y la serenidad que necesitaba.

No había ninguna persona en la biblioteca de Hogsmeade que vigilara los libros o a los visitantes. De hecho apenas había gente que pasaba por allí, incluso gran cantidad de personas desconocían su existencia. De todos modos, el alcalde de Hogsmeade tenía algunos encargados del cuidado de los libros, criaturas extrañas que no se dejaban ver pero que estaban allí, presentes y vigilantes. Ellos eran los que se encargaban de, por medio de la magia por supuesto, traer de vuelta cualquier libro que no fuera devuelto una vez terminado el plazo de entrega, por ejemplo, o de ordenar los libros una vez que alguien los descolocaba. Ellos eran los cuidadores de los libros, simples susurros entre las estanterías para aquellos que no fueran capaces de escucharles.

Hermione atravesó el umbral de la biblioteca y cerró la gigantesca puerta tras de sí. La oscuridad se hubiera cernido sobre ella de no ser por las antorchas y velas mágicas que alumbraban los pasillos de estanterías. Comenzó a caminar por unos y otros pasillos por aquella biblioteca que era en realidad más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera, tal vez debido a algún hechizo, según pensaba la chica.

De vez en cuando se paraba y sacaba un libro u otro de las estanterías y lo ojeaba recordando con nostalgia cuando lo leyó, repasando mentalmente la maravillosa historia y el magnífico mundo al que se vio transportada al leerlo. Hermione había conocido la biblioteca de Hogsmeade incluso antes de ir a Hogwarts, obviamente, en un libro. En cuanto tuvo la menor oportunidad, la visitó fascinada por el paraíso que representaba para ella aquella puerta al saber y al conocimiento del mundo mágico. Aunque solía sacar los libros de la del colegio, la de Hogsmeade era mucho más completa y siempre que necesitaba algo intentaba acudir allí antes. Además, en aquella atmósfera, la chica se encontraba tan a gusto como un pez en el agua, o como en este caso más bien, el calamar gigante en el lago del colegio.

Poco a poco, estantería por estantería, fue alejándose cada vez más de la puerta y se internaba más y más en la biblioteca. Se había olvidado totalmente de Malfoy y sus preocupaciones, estaba como en otro mundo fuera de sus problemas en el castillo. Tan alejada estaba de la entrada, que no percibió cuando ésta se abrió durante unos segundos dejando paso a una oscura figura encapuchada oculta en una capa negra.

Perdida en aquel laberinto de estanterías, el cual conocía muy bien, Hermione al final llegó a la zona en la que quería estar. Era uno de los varios rincones de la biblioteca en los que había sillones antiguos de colores pardos, mullidos y óptimos para la lectura. Aquel era su preferido por estar justo en el centro de la biblioteca, accesible a todos los puntos en los que pudiera haber algún libro que le interesara. Hacia allí, delicadamente, se dirigió y se sentó en su sillón preferido al abrigo de una gran estantería en la que se podía leer el cartel sobre el tema de los libros allí recogidos "Transformaciones".

Acurrucada en él, cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejar volar su mente y recordar todo lo ocurrido para sacar la conclusión que necesitaba y que le obsesionaba. Pero unas susurradas palabras en un tono de voz tétrico a su espalda la hicieron salir del pasado para enfrentarse de nuevo al presente.

-¡Oh, vaya, vaya! -susurró la terrorífica voz gutural mientras la figura oscura surgía de entre las sombras de las estanterías para dejarse ver- He encontrado el escondrijo de la ratera Sangre Sucia -y mientras Hermione se giraba en el sillón para ver a aquel que había dicho aquellas palabras, la figura bajó su capucha para dejar ver la sonrisa más horripilante y la mirada más antipática de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó muda por el asombro. Primero pensó que aquello era una alucinación y que el problema se le estaba escapando de las manos. Luego se dio cuenta de que era real y que no había sido suficientemente cuidadosa al dirigirse hacia allí. Entonces el dolor volvió a aparecer dominado por sus nervios y la desesperación acudió a su puerta. Quedó paralizada sin poder moverse, horrorizada de nuevo ante la posibilidad de que...

-Sólo te he seguido para enseñarte que con un Malfoy no se juega -dijo mientras sacaba su varita como quién no quiere la cosa paseando entre los sillones pardos. Hermione giraba su mirada hacia él conforme se movía, como hipnotizada-. A tus amigos ya les he hecho pagar por lo que me hicisteis, pero tú te libraste de ello. Pero no importa porque ahora recibirás el castigo que mereces porque se que tú fuiste quién lo planeó todo. Ellos no tienen el suficiente cerebro para organizar ese plan.

Siguió paseando mientras sus pasos resonaban en la biblioteca. Hermione seguía paralizada, como en trance. No podía reaccionar, no podía sacar su varita para defenderse de aquello que Malfoy planeaba hacerle. Ahora su cerebro comenzaba a darse cuenta de todo, pero eso no le ayudaba nada. El Slytherin alzó por fin su varita tras deleitarse con la reacción de ella y exclamó liberando todo el odio contenido:

-_¡Papilibrum!_

Un rayo plateado surgió de la varita y a una velocidad inmensa se dirigió hacia Hermione. Draco vio satisfecho como el rayo se reflejaba en los ojos de la chica aterrorizada antes de que hiciera impacto. En ese momento, cuando el hechizo chocó con ella, Hermione brilló con una luz rojiza y desapareció en una nube de chispas. Draco se acercó sonriente al sillón en el que la chica había estado sentada y observó con aprobación que el hechizo había sido un total éxito. Ya realizada su venganza, el Slytherin comenzó a alejarse en dirección a la puerta de salida de la biblioteca mientras decía:

-Recuerda asquerosa ratera Sangre Sucia: nunca te metas con un Malfoy y menos aún si ese Malfoy soy yo -y ocultando el rostro con la capucha de la capa abrió la puerta y abandonó la biblioteca.

&&

Demyre Waterfall caminaba apresurada por las calles de Hogsmeade la tarde del domingo de la primera semana de curso. La chica de cabellos oscuros llevaba consigo la mochila escolar con varios libros en su interior. Giró una esquina para entrar en la zona antigua del pueblo mientras el sol del crepúsculo se ocultaba entre los edificios.

"Menudo fastidio" se dijo para sí misma mentalmente "Que rabia que no tuvieran el libro que necesitaba en la biblioteca del colegio". Debía realizar un trabajo de Transformaciones para el día siguiente y se había olvidado por completo de él durante la semana debido a todas sus otras tareas. Al recordarlo, se dirigió a la biblioteca de Hogwarts pero la señora Pince le informó de que carecían del libro que quería porque ya lo tenía otro alumno. Como no iba a registrar a todos los alumnos de la escuela para descubrir quién tenía el dichoso libro ya que le llevaría demasiado tiempo, había decidido ir a la biblioteca de Hogsmeade para buscarlo. "Pues menos mal que ahora podemos venir al pueblo cualquier fin de semana" pensó ella buscando el lado positivo.

Pero de todos modos estaba hastiada ya que no le gustaban para nada las bibliotecas, y menos aún la "tétrica y lúgubre" biblioteca de Hogsmeade, según sus propias palabras. Cuando tenía que buscar un libro allí, prefería ir con Hermione ya que la Gryffindor encontraba las cosas mucho más rápidamente que ella. Dem se ponía nerviosa, más bien histérica, al buscar libros en las estanterías ya que nunca daba con el que quería y siempre acababa con libros en las manos de temas totalmente distintos a lo que en realidad buscaba. "Por suerte en esta biblioteca hay un orden riguroso por temas y alfabéticamente, no como en la del colegio" pensó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de tres metros por la que se entraba a la oscura biblioteca iluminada por antorchas.

Se introdujo en el interior y cerró la puerta tras ella. Antes de eso echó una mirada al cielo y vio que estaba a punto de anochecer. "Si no me doy prisa, mañana McGonagall me cortará la cabeza" pensó mientras buscaba apresuradamente la estantería sobre Transformaciones "Seré Demyre "La descabezada"".

Al poco rato de andar buscando el "libro endemoniado", estaba sumamente perdida y no tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba ni dónde estaba la salida. "Tendría que haber venido con Hermione que se conoce este laberinto como la palma de la mano". De hecho Dem sí había buscado a su amiga antes de ir allí pero no la había encontrado. Había preguntado a sus amigos Harry y Ron si sabían dónde estaba y ellos contestaron que no la habían visto en todo el día pero que probablemente estuviera en su cuarto en la Sala Común realizando alguna tarea para las clases. Entonces le pidió a la hermana de Padma Patil que la buscara en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y en el dormitorio, pero la estúpida (a Demyre le caía muy mal pero no había tenido más remedio que preguntarle a ella) había vuelto diciendo que "Granger no está allí". No sabía si creerlo pero al fin y al cabo la tal Parvati no ganaba nada mintiendo.

Estantería tras estantería llegó a una zona de sillones pardos en los que la gente se sentaba para leer. Había unos cinco o seis sillones pero a Dem eso le dio igual ya que en ese momento divisó a su derecha algo que no pudo creer: ¡la estantería sobre Transformaciones! Por primera vez en su vida había encontrado la estantería correcta en una biblioteca sin estar un mínimo de tres horas buscando. Pero su rostro cambió cuando vio la gran cantidad de libros que había en esa estantería. Tenía trabajo para rato.

Así que comenzó a buscar el libro que necesitaba. Buscó en cada estante, por orden alfabético, buscó por números, buscó por el autor, aleatoriamente, por fecha de impresión,... por lo que fuera pero no lo encontró! Pasó de un lado a otro de la estantería buscando y buscando mientras sus nervios iban en aumento a velocidad extrema. Cuando ya llevaba a saber cuanto tiempo buscando el "maldito libro de..." según la alterada chica de ojos ambarinos, se hartó y se dejó caer hecha una furia sobre el sillón más cercano.

Pero al sentarse encontró algo que la incomodaba en el asiento. Olvidando por un momento su furia, se levantó para ver sobre qué se había sentado y quedó perpleja al comprobar que, precisamente, era un libro. Deseó que fuera el libro que había estado buscando pero al observarlo con detenimiento vio que no poseía ningún título. Intrigada, lo abrió para ojearlo por dentro pero las páginas estaban en blanco. No ponía ningún autor o editorial, era un libro de tapas rojas y doradas totalmente vacío.

El extraño libro había despertado su curiosidad y había hecho olvidar por completo aquel que realmente necesitaba para realizar el trabajo de Transformaciones. Mientras lo examinaba, se le ocurrió la idea de poner en práctica en él el nuevo hechizo que aprendieron en Encantamientos durante la primera clase. Era un hechizo que mostraba el nivel de magia de un objeto: al realizarlo sobre el objeto, éste tendría más o menos magia dependiendo de la intensidad del azul con el que brillara; cuanto más oscuro, más mágico. Sacó su varita y apuntando al libro que había dejado sobre el sillón, susurró en la silenciosa biblioteca:

-_¡Revelmag!_

Inmediatamente el extraño libro sin título comenzó a brillar con un azul... que fue decreciendo hasta apagarse. "Que raro" se dijo Dem "Aunque no tenga magia no debe desaparecer el hechizo sino brillar en gris o blanco". Temiendo haber cometido algún error, repitió el hechizo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Al final abandonó la posibilidad de ese hechizo ya que creía que lo estaba realizando mal y decidió probar con otro hechizo, uno que revelaba información oculta en algún objeto, el cual conocía muy bien. Se arremangó sin haber perdido la esperanza y apuntando de nuevo bajo la luz de las antorchas dijo:

-_¡Mosterium!_

Pero en esta ocasión el hechizo tampoco resultó. Lo intentó de nuevo pero no produjo efecto alguno. "Al parecer el libro rechaza los hechizos" comentó mentalmente. Todavía más intrigada y curiosa que antes, comenzó a probar con un sinfín de hechizos y encantamientos diversos que le ayudaran a saber algo sobre el misterioso libro en blanco. Uno tras otro, todos los hechizos fallaron y entonces pensó que tal vez el libro tuviera algún tipo de encantamiento protector. Pero descubrir el secreto que ocultaba el libro escarlata ya se había convertido en un asunto personal para Demyre y no se iba a rendir fácilmente.

Así que apuntó con determinación al libro y pronunció las palabras del hechizo que rompería el encantamiento bajo el cual, probablemente, se encontraba:

-_¡Finite Incantatem!_

En aquel mismo instante, sobre el sillón pardo de la biblioteca de Hogsmeade dónde el libro se hallaba, se produjo una explosión de chispas rojas que hizo recular a Demyre hacia atrás hasta quedar sentada en otro de los sillones. Cuando las chispas desaparecieron, Dem quedó totalmente estupefacta al observar que sobre el sillón ya no se encontraba el extraño libro sino su amiga Hermione.

La chica, que estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas sobre el cuerpo y con la cabeza escondida, alzó su mirada al verse libre de nuevo y haber dejado de ser un libro. Cuando Dem vio su rostro quedó todavía más atónita si aquello era posible: Hermione tenía un aspecto horrible. Su rostro estaba ceniciento y muy pálido, con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado y que recorrían profusamente sus mejillas para luego caer mojando la túnica. Aunque Dem no lo sabía con certeza, creía que un sudor frío envolvía a Hermione y empapaba la ropa junto con las lágrimas. La Ravenclaw quería decir algo, preguntarle qué le pasaba o intentar ayudarla pero la sorpresa la mantenía inmovilizada observando. Las convulsiones del llanto impedían hablar a Hermione a pesar de que lo intentaba y para cuando lo consiguió, las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos empañando su vista. Pero aún así, lo dijo ya que no podía soportarlo más.

-Dem-consiguió pronunciar entre sollozos-, ya lo se. Ya conozco la respuesta. Ya sé lo que me pasa- hizo una pausa mientras intentaba controlar las lágrimas que a la petrificada chica de ojos ambarinos le pareció infinita antes de decir las cuatro palabras que cambiarían la vida de Hermione Granger para toda la eternidad- Amo a Draco Malfoy.

&&&&

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Se acabó por hoy! Ya está, al fin Hermione aceptó aquello que era obvio. Este es el final de la primera parte del fict ya que a partir de ahora comienza una nueva etapa para Hermione y sus sentimientos por Draco. Una semana ha tardado en darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba pero estoy casi seguro que vosotros/as ya lo imaginabais y lo supisteis tan rápido como Demyre. Por cierto, ¿Qué os parece Dem? Y ya puestos, ¿qué os parece el capítulo en general? Lo cierto es que esperaba que hubiera especulaciones sobre la profecía del capítulo anterior pero nadie ha intentado descifrarla. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y también que me lo digáis en vuestros reviews. Ya nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Hasta otra!

**Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

Sorpresa! No voy a revelar nada sobre lo que acontecerá en el próximo capítulo pero espero que os guste tanto como hasta ahora.

Ya me despido y no olvidéis los reviews! Adiós!

Alon.


	6. ¿Fanstasía o Realidad?: El Jardín de las

**Disclaimer:** Como muy bien todos sabéis, los personajes de estos fan fictions pertenecen a Rowling y a algunos más que yo desconozco. La razón por la que escribimos historias con ellos no es por querer aprovecharnos ni por sacar algo de ello, es simplemente porque nos encantan los personajes y queremos formar parte de su mundo. Por ello, creo que no se merece ningún autor de fan fictions ser demandado por sus escritos sólo porque adora a los personajes y sus vidas en los libros. Que nuestra querida Rowling se lo tome como un halago a su trabajo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Hola a todos!!!!!!! Aquí está el sexto capítulo de este fict. Como ya anuncié en el capítulo anterior, este es el comienzo de una nueva etapa de la historia. Va a ser una total sorpresa para vosotros/as ya que no os dije nada sobre lo que ocurre en este capítulo. Perdón por el retraso, abandoné un poco el mundillo y se me olvidó completamente seguir actualizando. Lo siento. Y ahora os dejo con la continuación de "El veneno más mortífero" y espero vuestras opiniones en el libro de visitas (o en formato reviews, da igual) que yo contestaré como ahora hago con las del capi anterior:

**Tefy: **Ya la continúo ya, jeje. Lo siento de verdad. Pero bueno, aquí va la continuación. Y si alguien quiere castigarme, que no la lea, pero se lo pierde después de tanto tiempo de espera, jeje. Disfrútalo!

**Silviota:** Hola! Lo mismo, te digo, perdón por el gran retraso. Espero que la continuación de la historia sea de tu agrado, aunque he de decir que este capi sigue centrado en Hermione y sus pensamientos. Pero ya verás como dentro de unos cuantos capis, la historia da un vuelco. Besos!

**Wirhaven:** Guau! Imagino que esos exámenes pasaron hace ya mucho, jeje. Bueno, espero que te fueran bien, en cualquier caso. Me encanta oír que te gustó el fict y especialmente los profes, porque no veas lo que me cuesta sacar a Sirius y Remus adelante… no sé porque me cuesta tanto, jeje. Ah! Y muchas gracias por leer "El Guardián de la Luna Llena". Adoro esa historia, aunque al estar escrita por mí no debería decir eso jeje. Pero me encanta y me gusta que a la gente le encante como a mí. Se me fue un poco la mano, jeje, pero bueno. En cuanto al flash… bueno, qué decir, jeje. Es lo que tiene que uno sea de la acera de enfrente jajajajaja! Bueno, disfruta del nuevo capi, que pronto habrá más. Besos!

**Pumuky:** Me alegro que te gustara, y ahí va la continuación, jeje. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Besos!

Sin nada más que decir salvo que no me he copiado de Álex Ubago para el título del capítulo sino que era la mejor opción, os dejo con el capítulo 6 deseando que os guste:

EL VENENO MÁS MORTÍFERO

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¿FANTASÍA O REALIDAD?: EL JARDÍN DE LAS ESTRELLAS**

Los suaves pétalos rosados de la flor se fueron cerrando lentamente. Se acercaban unos a otros poco a poco mientras el sol del crepúsculo daba por finalizado el día. La débil luz anaranjada apenas podía penetrar por las hojas de los árboles situados cerca de la flor para iluminar sus pétalos antes de que se fundieran en uno. Al final, en el mismo momento en que el sol producía el último de sus rayos, la flor se cerró completamente esperando a que el nuevo día llegara para volver a mostrar todo su esplendor.

En aquel instante, ocurrió algo que no encajaba allí, en aquel jardín. En medio de la hierba fresca apareció una puerta de madera oscura y vieja. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando paso libre a una figura en el umbral que no se podía ver debido a la luz proveniente del otro lado. Esa misma luz tenía su origen en las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo de piedra gris que se podía distinguir tras la figura oscura, al otro lado de la puerta. Ésta se adelantó para entrar en el jardín oscurecido por la noche recién aparecida y cerró la puerta. En el mismo momento en que se unieron la hoja y el marco, ambos desaparecieron como si jamás hubieran existido.

La figura ocultaba su rostro en la capucha de la capa negra con broches de plata que llevaba puesta. Avanzaba entre los árboles por un camino al parecer conocido mientras la noche se hacía dueña del ambiente. Las primeras estrellas comenzaron a despuntar como pinceladas blancas en un cuadro oscuro, el redondo orbe de la luna se veía incompleto entre ellas. Mientras la persona oculta bajo la capa caminaba entre los árboles y las plantas, los sonidos de la noche también hicieron su aparición. Los grillos comenzaron su bello canto únicamente interrumpido por aquella persona en su deambular y los búhos y lechuzas el suyo propio, su canto susurrado como si fuera el viento.

La vegetación comenzaba a desprender ese aroma fresco y dulce que solo las estrellas conseguían hacerles despertar. La oscura figura se detenía de vez en cuando sólo para poder respirar profundamente y deleitarse con aquel aroma. Las luciérnagas comenzaron a pulular a su alrededor como llamadas por la luna a su baile brillante. Aquella figura era casi uno más en aquel jardín y se confundía entre los seres que allí habitaban.

Al fin, la persona bajo la capa comenzó a oír el sonido del agua al caer. Con paso lento, como hasta el momento, cubrió la distancia que quedaba hasta un pequeño lago de aguas claras y brillantes que reflejaban la luz de las estrellas como si fueran la sustancia que les diera la vida. El chorro de agua que salía poco a poco de entre las rocas parecía estar formado por gotas de plata que caían hasta perderse entre la brillante superficie del lago. Y sobre ésta, la figura pudo observar el pedazo de luna que había en el cielo, reflejada.

Cuando llegó a la orilla del algo, sacó sus delicadas manos de debajo de la capa y con un grácil movimiento quitó los broches de plata dejándola caer. Reveló su cabello castaño ondulado a la luz de la luna mientras se quitaba la túnica escolar con el escudo de la casa Gryffindor. Miraba como hipnotizada con sus ojos castaños el reflejo de la luna sobre la superficie del agua mientras, prenda tras prenda, se quitó toda su ropa y calzado dejándola caer a sus pies como había hecho con la capa y la túnica.

Una vez desnuda, la chica se internó en las aguas del lago lentamente sintiendo en su piel el helor de la frescura del agua sin un sólo estremecimiento. Caminó por el fondo del pequeño lago como si lo hiciera por tierra hasta que llegó al lugar donde la luna se reflejaba en el agua. Por entonces el agua le llegaba por el pecho y las puntas de su melena castaña ondulada ya estaban mojadas. Allí se sumergió bajo el agua hasta que el lago pareció no albergar a nadie entre sus aguas sino estar manso y tranquilo.

De pronto, la chica salió impetuosamente hacia la superficie echando al mismo tiempo su pelo salpicado de plata hacia atrás. Se introdujo en el agua de nuevo y comenzó a nadar lentamente disfrutando del agua en aquel extraño jardín.

Aquella era la sala del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería conocida como el Jardín de las Estrellas. Se encontraba en el sexto piso del castillo en una zona prácticamente en desuso. Apenas había aulas en su proximidad y por lo tanto casi nadie pasaba cerca de ella. Más que una sala, era un bosque en medio de un castillo, algo extraño e ilógico. La puerta que daba a el Jardín de las Estrellas era en realidad una especie de traslador que llevaba hasta ese jardín oculto, perdido a saber dónde.

Al atravesar la puerta oscura y vieja, tanto como el castillo mismo, la persona que lo hiciera se veía trasportada a ese jardín de localización desconocida sin darse cuenta, como si el jardín formara parte del castillo, como si fuera una sala más. Algunos de los pocos alumnos del castillo que conocían su existencia, pensaban que el Jardín de las Estrellas se encontraba en la profundidad del bosque prohibido. Otros creían que era un lugar oculto entre las montañas de los países nórdicos. Había opiniones para todos los gustos, pero aún así nadie podía dar su ubicación exacta. Además, la puerta desaparecía al instante al atravesarla y se perdía todo el contacto con Hogwarts. Pero, obviamente, se la podía convocar con las palabras mágicas adecuadas y volver al castillo en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar del jardín.

Era demasiado grande y la poca gente que lo visitaba no se atrevía a alejarse mucho del punto de aparición de la puerta así que no se conocían sus dimensiones. Era un lugar muy extraño y misterioso, plagado de secretos pero al fin y al cabo era un jardín.

Pero en realidad no era un jardín propiamente dicho ya que nadie se ocupaba de atender a las plantas, al menos nadie que se dejara ver. La vegetación crecía a su aire, totalmente a su albedrío, pero aún así las plantas parecían crecer de forma simétrica y asimétrica al mismo tiempo, bellas ambas. En realidad era ese conjunto de extrañas formas la que le daba la hermosura a sus flores y sus hojas. Era muy extraño, ordenado y desordenado a la vez, produciendo una armonía que agradaba a todos los sentidos. Las plantas crecían y crecían mostrando toda la belleza que eran capaces de mostrar, con colores preciosos y aromas sutiles. Todo un universo vegetal que fascinaba hasta a la más fría de las personas.

No sólo las plantas habitaban aquel paraje, la cantidad de animales ocultos en las sombras era asombrosa. Insectos que revoloteaban entre las flores durante el día, recolectando su alimento así como los susurros de los animales de la noche, el paso silencioso de los depredadores. Toda la fauna de un jardín salvaje y civilizado, como un bosque, rebullendo de vida. Se escondían de los alumnos que iban allí para continuar su vida como si ellos no estuvieran.

Además de la extraordinaria cantidad de animales y plantas, estaba el pequeño lago. El lago de aguas claras y brillantes como la luna misma, como la plata reluciendo al sol. Un lago que ahora albergaba en su interior a alguien que, según la naturaleza, no debería de estar allí.

No era la primera ver que Hermione Granger iba al Jardín de las Estrellas, aunque normalmente iba para dar el uso normal que tenía el jardín: observar las estrellas. Los alumnos de Hogwarts si iban al Jardín de las Estrellas era para eso, para ver los luceros del cielo, los planetas y todos los otros cuerpos celestes. Era la alternativa perfecta si necesitabas algo que tuviera relación con el cielo nocturno y no podías utilizar la torre de Astronomía porque era a deshoras y te podían pillar o porque no habías hecho los deberes durante la última clase (NA: No creo que Hermione fuera allí por eso último).

Pero durante los últimos meses del curso anterior, la Gryffindor la había utilizado también para relajarse de los TIMOS o para estudiarlos con mayor tranquilidad. La había descubierto en tercero gracias al mapa del Merodeador de Harry. Estuvo ojeándolo y le llamó la atención que en el sexto piso hubiera una sala con el nombre de Jardín de las Estrellas (NA: Y digo yo, ¿a vosotros no os llamaría también la atención?). Por curiosidad se acercó por allí con el mapa durante una noche y menos mal que en éste ponía las palabras mágicas para hacer aparecer la puerta de vuelta al castillo o se hubiera quedado allí atrapada.

El curso anterior descubrió el pequeño lago y aunque sabía que otros alumnos conocían esa sala, no se preocupó por visitas inesperadas ya que siempre iba entrada la noche. O casi siempre, porque precisamente en aquella ocasión había ido al anochecer. Así que allí, nadaba en el lago y se relajaba de las tensiones del castillo y podía tener cierta tranquilidad aunque en otras ocasiones se agobiaba y prefería ir a otro lugar como la biblioteca de Hogsmeade.

Ella pensaba en todo esto mientras nadaba tranquilamente en el pequeño lago de plata. Podría pasar horas en las frías aguas, moviéndose delicadamente, casi aleteando, de forma silenciosa. Estaba ahora absorta en lo maravilloso del líquido elemento, de su fantástica constitución, de su belleza bajo la luna y las estrellas.

Se produjo un susurro inaudible para ella entre los arbustos cercanos a la orilla. Una sombra se movió silenciosamente entre las hojas mientras ella chapoteaba deleitándose en el agua. La sombra se ocultó tras un pequeño peñasco a la orilla del lago opuesta y allí permaneció asomada, observando a Hermione mientras ella nadaba en el lago sin sospechar que había alguien oculto que la observaba con atención. La sombra desapareció tras el peñasco sin que la chica advirtiera su misteriosa presencia.

Hermione se sumergió para bucear un poco y observar con atención la vida del fondo del poco profundo lago. Observó con curiosidad las algas de río así como los pequeños pececillos y los animales del fondo que se arrastraban con sus casas a cuestas sobre las redondeadas piedras del fondo. Cuando notó que comenzaba a faltarle el aire salió a la superficie tal y como lo había hecho antes, chorreando gotas de plata a su alrededor como un delfín realizando una de sus cabriolas.

Pero al salir vio que una figura oculta por las sombras de la noche se internaba en el lago y se acercaba hacia ella. Tan asustada estaba que se quedó petrificada, como esperando a que la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminaran al ser que se aproximaba lentamente. Al fin, las sombras de los árboles ya no pudieron ocultar más a aquella persona y la plateada luz nocturna reveló el cuerpo desnudo de Draco Malfoy internándose cada vez más en las frías y relucientes aguas.

Los ojos azules del chico rubio platino se clavaron en los castaños de ella, pero no del mismo modo en que siempre lo habían hecho. Aquella odiosa mirada que Hermione siempre recibía de Draco se había transformado en una profunda seriedad mezclada con firmeza y determinación pero con un fondo de un sentimiento que jamás ella pensó ver en aquellos ojos. Su sonrisa diabólica había desaparecido dejando ver una sonrisa totalmente distinta, la chica pensó que incluso parecía despedir ternura y cariño.

Draco continuó avanzando lentamente hacia la petrificada Hermione sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada y su sonrisa. El aire de la noche en el Jardín de las Estrellas meció los cabellos de él sin que se inmutase, absorto en los ojos de ella. Entonces, el chico rubio platino alzó su brazo lentamente del agua y comenzó a recitar:

_Cuando el oro y la plata se fundan_

_en un agujero de oscuridad y luz,_

_la bestia de las siete magias escogerá_

_el camino trazado o la senda de la redención._

El Slytherin ya había llegado junto a la chica. Con los dedos de la mano que había alzado aún goteando plata, rozó con ternura el cabello mojado de Hermione sin apartar la mirada de ella. Tocaba su pelo como con miedo a estropearlo, como si él se estuviera tomando una libertad que no le correspondía, como si fuera un privilegio prohibido. Con una sonrisa de pura felicidad en su rostro, dirigió sus temblorosos dedos hacia el rostro de Hermione mientras continuó recitando en un susurro solemne:

_Las estrellas decidirán el destino_

_cuando el baúl del veneno se abra,_

_la muerte o la vida, en la brisa nocturna,_

_palabras al viento que cambiarán su alma._

En ese momento, Hermione se dejó llevar y olvidó el miedo y la sorpresa que sintió en principio. Sintió el estremecimiento de tener los dedos del chico rozando delicadamente su mejilla. Sumida en un escalofrío de puro placer, sin poder creer tenerle allí, frente a ella mientras rozaba suavemente su rostro. Ella se perdió en el azul de los ojos de él, sumergida en ese paraíso, en ese eterno mar de dulzura. Él seguía perdido entre las profundidades de los ojos de ella, embargado en su belleza y rodeado de su resplandor castaño.

Draco bajó su mano de la mejilla de la chica lentamente, recorriendo el contorno del cuello de Hermione y haciendo que los escalofríos de la chica se intensificaran. Los temblorosos dedos de Draco recorrieron el cuerpo de Hermione hasta que agarró su mano, todavía temeroso de ser reprendido por aquella libertad que se había tomado. Con las miradas fijas el uno en el otro, permanecieron unos segundos apreciándose desde el silencio. Entonces, ella cerró sus ojos sumida en el éxtasis de la situación mientras él la estrechó dulcemente entre sus brazos mientras decía susurrando:

-Te quiero Hermione-y acercó delicadamente sus labios a los de ella para realizar aquello que ambos deseaban desesperadamente, pero...

No ocurrió nada. Esperó todavía con los ojos cerrados que aquel delicioso beso se hiciera realidad. Pasaron los segundos y Hermione seguía esperando. Preocupada, abrió los ojos esperando ver el rostro de él a su lado. Pero no, no era así. Estaba sola, como siempre había estado. Sola en su cama en el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor.

No pudo reprimirse. Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos como un torrente contenido. Se giró intentando ahogarlas con la almohada. Lloró durante largo rato, sin poder creerlo. "Todo ha sido un sueño" se dijo en voz baja entre sollozos "Sólo un sueño". Las lágrimas, que habían comenzado a contenerse, surgieron de nuevo con mayor intensidad. El dolor la corrompía por dentro, destrozada. "Ha sido todo tan vívido" se dijo mientras repasaba mentalmente el sueño "He sido una estúpida por creer que era real".

Pero todo le había parecido muy real. De verdad había creído que se encontraba entre los brazos de Draco. De verdad había creído que estaba perdida en su mar como él en su tierra. De verdad había creído que Draco Malfoy, el "gran" Draco Malfoy, le había dicho un "Te quiero". Dos palabras surgidas desde lo más profundo de su ser, eso era lo que creía.

Pero no había sido así, para nada. Todo había sido forjado por el irrefrenable deseo de Hermione de que fuera real, de que aquello ocurriera. Lo deseaba con cada partícula de su ser. Deseaba ser amada por él.

"No puedo aguantarlo más" se dijo mentalmente una vez que estuvo más calmada "Llevo dos meses así, cada noche lo mismo". Así era, aquella mañana del lunes 29 de octubre. Hermione estaba harta de que noche tras noche se repitiera el mismo sueño. En realidad no el mismo sueño sino que cada vez era una situación distinta pero cuyo desenlace era siempre el mismo. Soñaba que Draco se le declaraba a ella, atemorizado por una respuesta negativa, con miedo a que ella le despreciara. "Yo!!! Despreciarle yo a él!!" pensaba ella ironizando. Y al final siempre acababa igual, él va a besarla y justo antes, ella despierta. "Si al menos en alguna ocasión pudiera probar esos dulces labios..." pensaba sumida en la tristeza.

Y cada mañana, al despertar, ella esperaba anhelante que todo aquel mundo imaginado por su subconsciente hubiera sido real y al girarse en la cama encontrara a Draco observándola con una mirada que demostrara aquel sentimiento con el que ella soñaba: amor.

Pero también, cada mañana despertaba en la realidad de su triste historia, de su verdadera situación. Se daba cuenta de que todo había sido producto de su amor por él y que no era más que una ilusión. Y aún así, la llama de la esperanza seguía ardiendo en su interior suplicando que a la mañana siguiente, la fantasía se hiciera realidad.

Y además estaba la profecía. En cada sueño se le aparecía de un modo u otro aunque casi siempre recitada por él. No entendía como aquel amasijo de palabras sin sentido pudiera permanecer en su mente ya que ella no hacía caso de eso. Pero lo cierto es que siempre estaba ahí, recordando las palabras del centauro como intentando enviarle aquel mensaje indescifrable y estúpido. Y aunque durante el día la olvidaba por completo, en el sueño de cada noche la tenía de nuevo presente.

Habían sido dos meses muy duros para ella. Había intentado evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Draco Malfoy pero dadas todas las clases que compartían, era imposible. Ella mostraba una máscara de indiferencia y normalidad al exterior a pesar de lo que le costaba mantenerla cuando él estaba presente. Intentaba aparentar que no tenía problema alguno para evitar de cualquier modo que alguien pudiera relacionarla con Malfoy.

Intentaba no mirarle y hacer como que él no existía. Pero le resultaba totalmente imposible. En algunas ocasiones se había quedado embobada viéndole hasta que, por suerte, de algún modo despertaba y fingía, sonrojada, que no había ocurrido nada. Por suerte, él jamás se había dado cuenta de aquello.

Había tenido que soportar los susurros de "asquerosa Sangre Sucia" miles de veces así como todo tipo de insultos destinados únicamente a hacer daño. Draco no desaprovechaba jamás cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de humillarla, siempre que podía lo hacía regodeándose y disfrutándolo. Parecía odiarla más que nunca. Y ella, aunque no lo demostraba, se corroía de dolor, un dolor que iba mucho más allá de lo que Malfoy le hacía.

Pero era mucho peor que eso. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione se había rendido antes de luchar. Sabía que aquello era imposible, que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de que... Él la odiaba, la odiaba con todo su ser y no había dudado en demostrarlo siempre que había tenido oportunidad. Y ella también le había odiado hasta que se dio cuenta de que su odio se había transformado en amor. Ella le amaba tanto como él la odiaba. Y esa desalentadora conclusión había vencido a Hermione antes de que la batalla comenzara.

Cuando fue transformada en libro por él a principio de curso, entonces, fue cuando lo supo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de qué era lo que sentía por él, qué era lo que la había mantenido tan extraña durante aquella semana, lo que Demyre ya sabía pero que debía descubrir por si misma. Y al fin, una vez que vio a Malfoy con la varita en alto y sus ojos y sonrisa diabólicos taladrándola, se dio cuenta de todo. El impacto que le produjo saberlo le impidió defenderse del hechizo de Draco. Lo supo todo, desde que le amaba hasta que estaba condenada a no poder amarle.

Condenada, sí, condenada. Aquello era una tortura diaria. Quería gritarlo y que todo el colegio lo supiera. Que todos supieran que amaba a Draco Malfoy a pesar de todo. Al principio se había preguntado como era posible que le quisiera tanto teniendo en cuenta todas sus miradas de odio recíprocas así como las propias demostraciones de ese odio desde que se conocieron.

"Pero el corazón no tiene dueño sino que se rige por su propio albedrío" susurró Hermione. Ella no podía controlar a su corazón, y éste había quedado prendado de los ojos azules y el pelo rubio platino de Draco Malfoy, de su arrogancia y prepotencia, las cuales ella odiaba tanto. Pero su corazón le había elegido a él en el momento en que le vio en el tren y a pesar de todo lo que había intentado en aquellos dos meses, no había podido evitarlo.

Se había intentado hacer a la idea de que lo mejor era olvidarle. Y para ello la mejor opción era odiarle, o eso era lo que ella creyó. Se le olvidó aquello de "El odio y el amor son las dos caras del mismo galeón" y vio que conforme intentaba despreciarle más, más le quería.

Era muy difícil, todo aquello era demasiado complicado (NA: Atención, la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts en toda su historia considera lo que le ocurre "muy difícil" y "demasiado complicado". Sí que está muy afectada, ¿no?). Cuando le veía pavoneándose por los pasillos con todos sus perritos falderos de Slytherin sentía dos sentimientos extremadamente opuestos: alegría y tristeza. La alegría de poder verle, de que él estuviera allí tan cerca de ella y la tristeza de saber que a pesar de la corta distancia que los separaba, jamás podría estar a su lado. Y todo ello ocultándolo tanto a él como a sus amigos.

No creía que Harry y Ron fueran capaces de comprenderla en su situación ya que no eran capaces ni de comprenderse a si mismos. Los ejemplos más claros son que tanto uno como el otro no se han dado cuenta de aquellas chicas de Hogwarts que desde el primer día del curso les pusieron ojos brillantes, les ayudaban siempre que podían y admiraban todo lo que hacían aunque lo hicieran rematadamente mal. "Que tardes una semana como yo en darte cuenta, pasa, pero dos meses es una exageración" pensaba ella cuando veía a aquellas alumnas peleándose por ellos sin que los aludidos se inmutaran lo más mínimo.

En el hipotético caso de que alguno de ellos buscara consejo por un asunto amoroso, estaba más que segura de que jamás se lo pedirían a ella a menos que estuvieran realmente desesperados. Hermione sabía que si ella les pedía consejo, no la ayudarían precisamente. Y mucho menos si la persona a la que ella quiere es Malfoy. "Serían capaces de internarme en San Mungo por esto, escandalizados" pensó mientras intentaba olvidar el sueño, a pesar de que no podía.

De su amor por Draco sólo hablaba con la propia Dem y en contadas ocasiones. Prefería ocultarlo de tal modo que pareciera que no existiera de verdad, incluso, con la única persona que sí sabía que existía. Demyre intentaba aconsejarla y consolarla, pero apenas podía hacer nada por su amiga por mucho que lo había intentado. Salidas a Hogsmeade los fines de semana, intentos de novios para Hermione, todo tipo de distracciones,... pero nada conseguía apartar de la mente de Hermione Granger a Draco Malfoy.

Mientras se levantaba de su cama lentamente y se preparaba para asistir a las clases, Hermione intentó hacerse a la idea de que jamás podría estar junto a Draco. Pero a pesar de todo lo que intentaba, le resultaba imposible. Igual que al despertarse cada mañana esperaba verle a su lado, la Gryffindor mantenía la esperanza de que todo cambiara y su mayor deseo se hiciera realidad. Y al mismo tiempo sabía que no era posible. No podía resignarse por mucho que lo intentara, aunque supiera que nunca ocurriría. Esa irrefrenable esperanza no la dejaba en paz. Lo único que conseguía era sufrir.

"Es lo único que puedo hacer: sufrir por algo que no puede ser" pensó tristemente mientras, ya aseada y vestida, se disponía a salir del dormitorio de puntillas para no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación. Echó una mirada de cariño hacia la cesta de mimbre de _Crookshanks _y comprobó que su gato seguía acurrucado como una bola de pelo canela enorme que se hinchaba y deshinchaba periódicamente por su respiración.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, Hermione se quedó mirando dolorosamente las cicatrices de su mano, las cicatrices que le dejó el dugbog durante la primera clase de Herbología del curso. Pero lo que le produjo el dolor en el corazón no era el recordar el mordisco del animal, sino el mensaje que Malfoy le dejó, el cual apareció escrito con su sangre derramada:

"_HE COMPROBADO QUE TU SANGRE ESTÁ SUCIA"_

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos con premura sólo de recordar aquellas palabras que resonaban en su mente como pronunciadas por él. Mientras salía, intentó contener las lágrimas, y aquellas que no pudo contener, las limpió con la manga de su túnica para intentar ocultarlas. "Me odió, me odia y me odiará. No tengo salida, nunca mi sueño será real."

Todavía no había amanecido cuando Hermione llegó a la puerta del Jardín de las Estrellas. Se había levantado muy pronto y no había nadie despierto todavía así que había decidido ir allí. Su decisión se debía a que le obsesionaba el sueño que había tenido. Sabía que era imposible, pero aún así, guardaba la estúpida esperanza de que Draco la esperara allí para continuar con el beso de su sueño.

Sabía que no, no sería así. Pero se sentía tan feliz de solo imaginarlo que no había podido evitar acercarse al Jardín de las Estrellas para comprobarlo. Con el corazón en un puño abrió la puerta temblorosa y cruzó el umbral. Cuando la puerta se cerró, desapareció tal y como había ocurrido en el sueño.

Anduvo con paso tembloroso entre la vegetación iluminada tenuemente por el esperado amanecer. Las plantas todavía despedían el aroma nocturno pero ya se preparaban para recibir al sol del nuevo día. Se podían ver las últimas estrellas entre las cuales se podía distinguir a Venus, el Lucero del Alba, el primer y último puntito brillante del cielo nocturno a pesar de no ser una estrella. Pero Hermione poco se fijaba en estas cosas. Poco a poco la ansiedad que sentía sólo de pensar que tal vez le encontraría allí se apoderó de ella y fue acelerando el paso progresivamente.

Mientras cada vez ella caminaba más y más rápida, como si la persiguieran, los animales que durante su sueño producían cánticos, como grillos y lechuzas, acababan sus serenatas y cerraban sus brillantes ojos para dejar paso a otras criaturas que llenaran de sonidos el Jardín de las Estrellas. Los ruiseñores así como otros pájaros e insectos comenzaron a pregonar la venida del nuevo día con bellas melodías aunque distintas de las de los animales de la noche.

Los depredadores nocturnos comenzaron a ocultarse en las sombras de entre los árboles para esperar la llegada de su camuflaje oscuro. Los animales diurnos despertaron con la llamada del sol del día que estaba a punto de nacer. Con cautela, esperaban pacientemente el primer rayo de la luz de la vida. Pero una vez más, Hermione no prestaba atención a nada más que aquello que la obsesionaba cada vez más.

Necesitaba saberlo. Su paso ágil se transformó en una frenética carrera para llegar a la orilla del pequeño lago y comprobar de una vez por todas si Draco la esperaba allí o no. De nuevo su llama de esperanza le había hecho creer que había alguna posibilidad de que él estuviera allí. De nuevo su amor por Draco Malfoy la había traicionado vilmente.

Llegó tan impetuosamente que casi se lanza al lago de golpe con la ropa puesta y todo. Al darse cuenta que ya había llegado, intentó tranquilizarse mientras buscaba frenéticamente con la mirada a Draco. Buscó ávidamente en la superficie del agua y clavó su mirada en esta esperando desesperadamente que él saliera de allí de inmediato. Como la espera se le hizo eterna a pesar de que duró únicamente unos segundos, decidió buscarle por al orilla.

Primero sus ojos la recorrieron de un lado a otro, de árbol en árbol y de arbusto en arbusto. Observó detenidamente el peñasco al otro lado del lago donde Draco se había ocultado durante su sueño pero tampoco le divisó allí. Sin haberse rendido todavía, esperó unos minutos cambiando su mirada de una roca al chorro de agua, de un árbol a un movimiento leve entre la vegetación.

Pasaron los segundos y Hermione, inmóvil, seguía esperando que Draco apareciese de un momento a otro. Hasta de esperar sin hacer nada, decidió buscarle de forma más precisa que únicamente con sus ojos. Comenzó a recorrer la orilla con paso vivo debido a los nervios y la ansiedad, pero no por ello no registraba hasta debajo de las piedras de considerable tamaño con hechizos _Wingardium Leviosa_.

No quedó un solo arbusto sin pasar la "revisión" ni tampoco un manojo de hojas por remover. Revisó con mayor detenimiento aún el arbusto y el peñasco en los que Draco se había ocultado en el sueño pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que en resto de lugares que registró: Draco Malfoy no se encontraba allí.

Cuando se disponía a quitarse las prendas de ropa para buscarle dentro del agua, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Inmovilizada por la reacción que sus propios actos le habían producido al caer en la cuenta de ellos, la Gryffindor se percató de que se había entregado desesperadamente a aquella descabellada idea. Había recuperado la razón y la cordura y se había dado de frente con la realidad, con la triste realidad. Draco Malfoy jamás la esperaría allí, en el Jardín de las Estrellas. Nunca.

Cayó de rodillas ya que no pudo soportar el dolor que sintió en el corazón. De nuevo su amor la había engañado y engatusado haciéndola creer que tenía alguna posibilidad de que... El dolor se intensificaba por momentos hasta desgarrarla por dentro. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas, otra vez más en aquel fatídico día, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Pero en esta ocasión sólo una pudo resbalar por su mejilla mientras su rostro era cubierto por el cabello castaño ondulado.

En aquel mismo instante, el anhelado rayo de sol por los seres que habitaban el Jardín de las Estrellas durante el día se manifestó iluminando a la arrodillada Hermione, destruida y humillada una vez más. La única lágrima derramada brilló deslumbrante ante el rayo solar durante unos segundos mientras se esforzaba por no caer del rostro de la chica.

La lágrima de dolor, aunque también de amor, no pudo aguantar más y cayó impulsada por la fuerza de la gravedad. Fue a parar en la cumbre de una flor rosada que recibió el impacto haciéndola dividirse en multitud de pequeñas gotitas de sufrimiento. Entonces, la pequeña flor situada frente a Hermione, comenzó a abrirse saludando al rayo de sol del nuevo día. Los pétalos se separaron lentamente mientras el silencio era solamente interrumpido por los ruidos de los seres del Jardín de las Estrellas. La chica sumida en la tristeza que había delante suya no parecía ni respirar de lo silenciosa que permanecía.

Al final, la espera terminó y la flor de suaves pétalos rosados mostró toda su belleza. Descubrió ante el sol sus estambres largos y curvados y su pistilo de un color liláceo. Sus separados pétalos intentaban abrirse todavía un poco más para demostrar cuán hermosa podía llegar a ser. Las últimas gotas de la lágrima derramada resbalaron delicadamente por la superficie de los pétalos hasta caer y perderse entre las profundidades de la tierra.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:** Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo 6. Se que no ha sido, digamos, movido pero era necesario este capítulo de nexo entre el principio de curso y las cercanías de Halloween. Más bien ha sido un capítulo para que conozcáis como lo está pasando Hermione desde el momento en que aceptó su destino y como habéis podido comprobar no lo lleva muy bien. Bueno, nada más por hoy. Ya nos veremos en los reviews que dejéis a continuación con vuestras opiniones (jejeje) y posteriormente en los nuevos capítulos de este fict. Espero veros pronto!!!

**Y EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...**

Comienza la semana de Halloween en Hogwarts, una semana que promete estar plagada de sorpresas y nuevas aventuras de los personajes. No os lo perdáis!!!!!

Me despido ya, por el momento, deseando que os haya gustado.

Alonning.


End file.
